


Writersmonth 2020

by BENKA79



Category: Original Work, Supernatural, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Coffee Shops, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Dean Winchester, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Grim Reapers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pets, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Season/Series 15, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Spiritual, Strangers to Lovers, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Writersmonth 2020.This is a collection of daily prompts during August for Writersmonth 2020. You will find DESTIEL/GERASKIER AND ORIGINAL WORKs, a lot of fluff, some of smut, and some comedy here! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 186
Kudos: 79
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	1. Inked Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another amazing collection for the Writersmonth 2020. This time is gonna be a mix of Destiel, Geraskier and Original works. Hope you enjoy the first day's Prompt.  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto in Twitter!

Castiel knew something bad will happen when his new neighbor put a tattoo shop in front of his flower shop, covering the sunlight with that immense cartel the whole afternoon.

The flower shop owner didn't know his new nemesis in person. But he could imagine the kind of selfish person who would overshadow his neighbor's business.And sunlight is very important for flower and plants.

"Why don't you cross the street and talk with him Castiel?" Asked him Mildred, a very nice elder lady, who came often to buy some flowers.

Castiel Novak huffed, "I don't want to initiate a war, Mildred… besides, I already sent him a correspondence, with my formal request."

"You did what?" Frowned the lady, "Nobody writes letters nowadays sweetheart, why are you so stiff."

Cas was about to say something, but he just closed his mouth, and finished Mildred’s beautiful bouquet.

"You have this guy, killing your plants, just a few steps away, what are you waiting for? Are you scare because he makes tattoos?" The woman questioned, Castiel chuckled, "I know people has their ideas about them."

Cas was laughing loudly now, "You make me laugh, Mildred, I really appreciate your concern."

She side eyed him, and smiled fondly, taking her bouquet, "You should go and talk like civilized person. But you are so shy. See you tomorrow handsome."

Dean Winchester received the letter from one person called Castiel Novak, the tattoo artist scowled and opened it. He had just a few beautiful tattoos with tribals and angel wings on his shoulders. He was a very beautiful man, with freckles and gorgeous green eyes. 

Dean read the letter and he frowned even more, "What is this guy talking about? I won't remove my propaganda, it costed me a lot of money," he tried to visualize the flower shop through the big window from his own, and narrowing his eyes, he called his assistant, "Benny! You are in charge for a few minutes." He wrinkled the paper with anger, and added, "I'll be right back." Dean Winchester left his tattoo shop, crossing the street until he arrive to the flower shop, he stopped right in front of the door, watching carefully the whole place, the he went in.

The bells ringed announcing there was a new customer, Cas approached the newcomer, and both men froze.

Dean had never seen such a beautiful man, dark messy hair, impossible blue ocean eyes, perfect pink plump lips and his nose was of a Greek god. The apron around his waist outlined a well formed body. And the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showed a exquisite muscled arms. The tattoo artist swallowed.

Cas was enchanted. Was this the tattoo guy? His eyes traveled all over the perfection of that man. Beautiful green eyes, perfect nose. And freckles! He had freckles! Cas gulped, he was wearing a tight t-shirt, and that body was like being staring a hot Vogue model. And the tattoo on his shoulders? Okay, now Cas had a new kink.

"Yes, ahm… are you?" The poor florist tried to sound not affected by such a beauty. He frowned.

Dean shook his head slightly and coughing awkwardly, he offered his hand to shake, "I'm… Dean, Dean Winchester. I'm the new tattoo artist in front the street."

Novak shook their hands, "Oh yes, I'm Castiel Novak, sorry for the letter. It’s just my flowers need the light and…" Castiel turned his face to his plants and Dean was now staring at the perfection of his profile. His pupils went wide.

"I'll take it down." Dean rushed, and Cas flicked his eyes to him.

"Are you sure? I mean…" Cas was surprised, and Dean was blushing.

"I'm sure, I… I can take it down. Really." The tattoo artist smiled and Castiel smiled back, and both men felt attacked.

"I… I'm so grateful with you, how can I show you my gratitude?"

"I close at 8 pm, do you want to go for a burger?" Dean rushed again. He wanted to kick his ass for being such a desperate guy.

Castiel blinked, and the tattoo artist knew he had been a little too much, "I'm sorry, we just met, and… I don't know if you eat meat…"

"Of course, I close 8 pm too, I will be glad." Castiel answered lowering his head and grinning.

"Perfect. Okay, I will… ahm… I will be coming here again then, 8 pm," Settled Dean, and Cas nodded.

"8 pm." 

"See you Cas."

"See you Dean."

The door closed and both men breathed. 

This was the first time they were wishing time could fly.


	2. Give Me A Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will 2.0 are in the Bunker in quarantine for covid. And Dean needs a reason to keep his ass quarantined. Maybe his angel can help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is day 2 from Writersmonth 2020, the prompt is QUARANTINE.  
> So I thought about some bored Dean Winchester... Hope you like it!  
> Thanks to Mac, for beta Ed this one!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter. And @verobatto in Twitter.

"I'm bored!" Exclaimed Dean, raising his head from his crossed arms on the table, eyes shut.

Sam pursed his lips and flinched in the other side of the room, he was trying to play four in line with Jack. The kid scowled, "We have just two days of Quarantine because Covid, I felt good." 

"Yes, but you are normal," explained Sam, then he snorted and brushing his hair, he turned around in his chair to see his brother, "Go watch something in Netflix."

"I think I watched everything," Dean muttered, his head fell on his arms again over the table. 

Sam rolled his eyes.

Jack frowned puzzled, "That's… Impossible…" he said thoughtful.

"I can't handle this. If we want to finish this game in peace, let's go to the kitchen." solved Sam, taking the game and leading the kid out from the library.

"I can't find a motive to stay here! That's all!" Dean screamed frustrated, when he saw how his company had disappeared.

"A…  _ motive _ ?" A rough and well known voice sounded behind him. It was Cas standing there.

Dean sighed and tried to explain his point, waving one hand, "I mean… I know we are saving people staying at home, or whatever, but … it’s very, very boring," his eyes were on Cas now the angel was staring at him with a frown, Dean sighed and stood up, approaching him, "Yeah, like… I need a motive to stay between these four walls…"

"We have more than four walls in this bunker," said Cas, tilting his head, baffled.

Dean rolled his eyes, and continued speaking, "Okay, yes, but what i'm saying is… what will make my quarantine less painful and boring? I need a reason to stay motivated and…"

Cas pulled him close, with a hand on the hunter's nape and kissed him without asking for any permission, Dean remained still, eyes wide open.

The angel cut the kiss and watching Dean in the eyes, he smirked, "Is this enough motivation to stay here to you?"

Dean swallowed and blushed. he didn't see that coming, their first kiss had been stolen. He knew it was about to time for something to happen between them, after defeating Chuck and the Empty, but… this had been unexpected. Dean gulped again, "If you are going to give me more of it, then yes." Dean wanted to smile, but he was too flustered.

Castiel grinned, "Yes, I could give you more motives to stay at home." Whispered Castiel, and they kissed again.


	3. A Little of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier wants to know what happened between Geralt and Yennefer now that the Witcher came back to him without saying a single word about it.   
> Will Jaskier be able to use some potion of truth he got as a payment on his friend and find out about him and the sorceress romance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Day 3 is Magic in Writersmonth Challenge and this time I decided to write some Geraskier one shot for all of you! Thanks to Mac for beta Ed this mess!  
> Have some broken hearted Jaskier trying to figure out how to use a magic potion on Geralt.  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-jaskierxgeralt and @verobatto in Twitter.

Jaskier didn't know why he had to accept that true potion as a payment for his services. It didn't look real, and he didn't use magic in his entire life.

And he never thought he would be thinking in using it tonight with his friend, Geralt. Because, oh damn, he really needed to know what had happened between him and Yennefer.

He thought his friend had gone for good with her, but… it just lasted three weeks and now he had him back. Sharing the same room, as he always did, living adventures together.

But his brooding witcher never spoke a word about why he was back. And he didn't even mention Yennefer. 

Jaskier tried to ask about her, but he was cut with that golden gaze with a huge warning. 

So, they didn't talk about  _ that matter _ ... and Jaskier wasn't allowed to ask about the sorceress.

Curiosity was killing him softly until he recalled that strange potion he had. Maybe if he could use just a little of it on the ale Geralt will drink tonight before going to sleep… they could finally have a normal friendly conversation. That's all, that's all Jaskier wanted, just for once in their lives, being able to speak with him, to hear from him why he was so heart broken after living with the sexy sorceress.

Just that… ignoring what his heart really wanted from Geralt, knowing he was about to give him this magic elixir, Julian Pankratz was a man with codes, and he would never ask about the Witcher's true feelings for him.

"Of course he wants you just as a friend, idiot…" Jaskier murmured, watching the blue liquid inside the little bottle with wandering eyes.

He had the two glasses with ale in front of him, and the bard was now biting his lip.

Until he decided to do it, before Geralt finished his bath.

The troubadour put the liquid in Geralt's glass, just in time, because the brave Witcher came out from the bathroom, drying his hair.

"I'm so thirsty, this hunt was very hard…" he muttered, sitting in front of him.

Jaskier gulped, his eyes were fixed on his friend, then he reacted and gave him his ale.

"Here, drink." 

Geralt took his ale, and drank the whole thing in a row. Jaskier watched him without blinking.

"This is a good one," the Witcher stared at his empty glass, putting it on the table and laying back his seat, their eyes met, "What's wrong with you?" He asked frowning. 

Jaskier flinched, "With me? Oh nothing!" He laughed awkwardly and drank his ale too, just a sip, scowling because it tasted funny.

"I know you, you are not talking, and that's weird on you…" the Witcher cocked his head to a side, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I'm fine, I… really… ahm… " Jaskier cleared his throat, did he have to ask him first? Or the potion will make him speak by itself the things he had in his heart?

"Maybe you are worried about me," Geralt smirked, his eyes sparkling with the dim light.

"Worried? How… how is that?" Jaskier pretended not to be interested, he laid back in his seat too, crossing his legs.

"You know, because I went with Yen… and I left you behind… and then I came back and… I didn't say a word to you." 

Jaskier felt his heart bumping in his throat. Geralt seemed so honest. It was the potion?

"I… should, I'm sorry," The Witcher dropped his eyes to the ground, "It was hard to me… to realize. It took me some time."

Jaskier, "I… I don't understand."

"I missed you." Geralt locked his eyes with him, and the bard felt electricity all over his spine.

"I, I missed you too," the troubadour replied. Geralt's gaze was the most beautiful he had seen.

"And that's why I came back." Added the Witcher, his lips were trembling, "I came back because I missed you."

"You… didn't fight with…?"

"No, I didn't," Geralt huffed, "She said she loved me, and I couldn't answer to that." His eyes never flicked off from the bard. Jaskier thought he was living a dream, he was hearing the things he always wanted to hear from him, but at the same time, he knew it wasn't fair, because he had cheated. 

Jaskier lowered his face ashamed, while Geralt continued talking, "I couldn't say it because I…"

"Wait, Geralt…" Jaskier raised his hand, pressing his eyes with regrets, then his gaze drifted to him, "I… you are under a spell."

Geralt tilted his head, puzzled, "What…? What do you mean a  _ spell _ ?"

"I put a potion in your ale, is a potion of truth because I was worried about you, and you weren't talking, and I was like,  _ hey, this woman hurt him again, and he's not speaking with me _ , and I… I'm sorry." 

They stared at each other in silence for seconds, until Jaskier took the little bottle and showed him, "See? There." The bard gave it to him, Geralt took it and stood up with a frown, sniffing the drops still inside the recipient. He side eyed his friend, and without saying a word, he took Jaskier's glass and sniffed it too, then he laughed, "What is so funny? I said I used some spell to make you talk and I'm being decent enough to recognize my guilt."

"Jaskier, who gave you this? This is not a spell," Geralt laughed again, "This is blueberry juice and you mistook the glasses. You put your fake spell in yours," explained the Witcher between loud laughs.

Jaskier opened his eyes widely and stood up, "Are you serious? Is not a spell of truth?"

"Is not," Geralt put both vessels on the table, enjoying the baffled face on his friend.

"I've been robbed," the bard said, scowling with indignation.

"So you were worried about me, after all." Geralt smiled crookedly.

Jaskier shifted awkward in his feet, "Yes, yes I was." Then his blinking as if a clarifying thought had invaded his mind, "Wait, then, everything you were saying, was truth," Geralt approached him with a smirk, but his friend wasn't aware of it, "So, why you didn't told her that you loved her back?" When the bard turned his face to the white wolf he found him standing just inches from him, the troubadour swallowed blushing, "Geralt…?" He tried to ask, but the Witcher pushed him against his lips to kiss him softly and sweetly.

They pulled apart slowly, lips still rubbing, "Because you are the only one I love," whispered Geralt.

Jaskier smiled widely, "Oh… that's a good reason…" the bard put his arms around Geralt's neck, and they kissed again.


	4. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego meets a reaper in person, for the first time in his entire life as a medium, and he decides to help him to find the one who killed his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! OMG! I'm so excited to present you a piece of my future original work, is a second part of "The Game", my original novel, focused on Diego, the white medium, and my favorite character. And I will write about his adventures as a medium solving cases and helping people, but also meeting this very cute reaper: Ezekiel.  
> I used the prompt from Writersmonth 2020: LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP! So I hope you enjoy!  
> Thanks to Mac for editing this!!! Yay!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobattonin Twitter.

Diego felt goosebumps all over his body, his eyes flicked to each corner of the room. He knew something huge had just happened there. All the souls were flinching around him, and he couldn't explain for the first time why.

"Everything… will be okay, just… let me see this…" murmured the white medium, his eyes shone with green light. He gave a deep breath, and then he spoke, "Whatever you are, I command you to show yourself. I won't hurt you, I promise."

He heard a silence, then a drowned sobbing, and finally he saw it, it was a young man, dressed in black suit, black hair and deep green eyes. His skin was pale, and he looked devastated.

"I'm sorry, I… I shouldn't being here disturbing the souls… I just…" the guy stood up, he was tall with a well-formed body, he was trying badly to suppress his tears.

Diego straightened in his place puzzled, the energy he was perceiving from him wasn't something he had felt before, "What are you?"

The guy darted his eyes to him, the moonlight was showering his face now, and he was a beautiful man.

"I'm a reaper." He replied, "My name is Ezequiel."

"A  _ reaper _ ?" Diego frowned confused, "I've never heard of reapers, I've never felt their presences either…" the medium tilted his head.

Ezekiel sighed, "You shouldn't. We work with a partner, and we are assigned to be paired from the moment we exist," explained Ezekiel. "That way we kept balance and our energy out of radar from mediums and… other things…" his gaze dropped to the ground.

"What happened to your partner?" Wanted to know Diego.

"They killed her here." The reaper raised his eyes to him, with unshed tears, "I don't know who they are, but I know where to start the search…, right here."

Diego swallowed, he knew he would regret his words later, but he couldn't with his own nature, "I'll help you."

Ezekiel opened his eyes widely, he was perplexed, "Really? You… you don't have to… although… I really be glad to count with help on this, my department won't investigate and they will replace us and I will be thrown to the basement with filthy papers."

"Okay, I didn't understand a word of what you are saying. I already said I will help you. My name is Diego." Diego offered his hand to him, for a friendly shake, but Ezekiel remained still watching it with a scowl. Diego rolled his eyes and took his hand, "It’s a human gesture, first encounter." He said, and then turned around to analyze the place.

"Oh," Ezekiel muttered, and then he kept staring at him with that same scowling face.

Diego noticed it, and wheeling around he put his both hands as a boundary, "Please stop looking at me like that, you remind me a friend of mine."

"A  _ friend _ ?"

"Yes… well… kind of, she's an alien. So…  _ long distance relationship _ ." Tried to explain Diego, without sounding like a crazy guy, but then he recalled, he was talking to a reaper, so…

"She must be very interesting," Ezekiel observed, following him closely.

"Well… yes I guess… she is weird." He side eyed the reaper, "Just like you."

Ezekiel narrowed his eyes, and then cocked his head, "Am I weird? Maybe I'm not familiarized with human's demeanor, but I was the best reaper in my class."

"Oh yes, a  _ nerd _ ," Diego pointed him, "Just like her too. Let's go, I'm perceiving something in the other room." 

"Oh, I'm seeing why she chose to have a long distance relationship with you." The reaper whispered, and followed him.


	5. The Perfect Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a program that calculates the percentage of compatibility with your soulmate. And of course, Dean will want to use it... Hidden in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! Day 5 is soulmates and I bring to you some Destiel fluff with smiles.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Thanks to Mac for beta ed this!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto in Twitter.

"This program to calculate the percentage of compatibility for soulmates has a lot of errors." Jack analyzed after being watching a website in his laptop.

Mary and Sam approached him, the kid was sitting on the war room, with a frown in his face. Dean observed a few steps away from them, with curiosity.

"Let me see," said Mary, leaning forward to watch the screen, "Let's try again, this time with me and John."

Sam smiled fondly and turned around to see his brother, Dean shrugged.

"Okay, I already put all the information." Announced Mary. Jack pressed enter, and the result showed up immediately.

"67%? That's not that much but… is not bad either, right?" Mary wrinkled her nose.

"I can fix this, give me just a few seconds… it’s just math," said the kid, and his fingers were dancing on the keyboard faster than sight, "Done, try again." Jack offered her the laptop. Mary put the info one more time, and the monitor showed them a new result.

"Whoa! 90% for soulmates!" Sam laughed, "This is great, you are good Jack."

"I can try another one," said the kid with a big grin in his face, "What about you and Rowena?"

Mary turned his face to his son and Dean laughed loudly in the back. Sam blushed furiously.

"What? No, Jack, there's… there's nothing between Rowena and me, why are you…?" Then his sensed his mother's murderous eyes on him, "I swear mom, there's nothing at all." The younger hunter tried to put his most serious face, and it worked.

"Okay, then… why not Dean?" Asked Jack, raising his chin to see the older brother in the back, "Someone you are interested to?"

This time was Sam who was laughing loudly, Mary smiled amused silently and looked at his son askance.

Dean almost choked with his own saliva, "Of course not, kid! I'm good as I am!"

"Really?" Jack seemed thoughtful, "Maybe some ex girlfriend."

"I'm okay, really, I'm gonna wash Baby." Dean said, and disappeared.

Later that same night, Dean went to the kitchen for some beer, and found the laptop alone in the war room. He looked around raising his eyebrows, and like lightning, he sat in front of the device, and he was lucky because the soulmates program was still there. He smiled mischievously, and putting his beer to a side, he started to press the keys quickly, then he gave it enter, and voila, the PERFECT SOULMATE 100% MARRY HIM RIGHT NOW! Showed up in the screen. Dean couldn't suppress the silly smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" A rough voice sounded behind him, Dean closed the laptop in a row and stood up, it was Castiel, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing! Nothing! I just…"

"Are you watching porn in Jack's laptop?" Asked Cas cocking his head to the other side.

"No Cas! How can you…?" Dean was blushing furiously.

"Then why are you so nervous?" Cas replied, opening the laptop again, Dean covered his mouth with his hand, "Castiel and Dean, you are 100% compatible, perfect… soulmates, marry him right now?" Castiel read. And Dean closed his eyes ashamed.

"Do you need a computer to tell you that?" Castiel voice sounded offended, Dean blinked puzzled, he didn't expect that, "Because  _ we are _ ." Castiel approached him slowly, Dean couldn't move from his place, "Maybe not soul to soul, because I don't have one but… we are bonded perfectly." The angel was too close now, Dean could feel his fresh breath on his face, the hunter gulped.

"Are… are we?" Dean asked, with a thin voice.

"Of course," Castiel said, pressing his lips against Dean's wanting ones, the hunter felt his legs trembling, they pulled apart slowly and Cas whispered, "Next time, ask me, and not a computer, they're not trustworthy." Dean nodded aroused, Castiel smirked, and kissed him again.


	6. Reaching You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt tries to get Jaskier back after that nefarious fight on the mountains, so he road towards the cost desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I bring you another Geraskier one shot based on the Day 6 prompt from Writersmonth Challenge 2020: OCEAN.  
> This is a fixing fic, for episode 1x06. And I want to say thanks to my beta Mac!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-jaskierxgeralt and @verobatto on Twitter.

Geralt rode as fast as he could towards the coast. Repenting as he was of those words he said to Jaskier, he was determined to take them back.

When he arrived, he saw a ship that had already sailed. Geralt frowned, lowered his face in despair. Then he raised his eyes with determination, and tying Roach to a palm tree, he took off his boats and started to approach the ocean, he jump and swam a couple of meters until he heard a voice coming from a cliff calling him. Geralt stopped and turned his head up, he dried his eyes with his fingers, because he wanted to be sure, the one standing on the cliff and waving his entire arm was Jaskier.

The Witcher side eyed the ship and swam back to the shore, Jaskier ran towards him.

The white wolf waited for him, soaked as he was, and breathing hard.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the bard, "Did you come for me?" But the Witcher didn't answer, so Jaskier wheeled his head and saw the ship that was far away now, "Oh no! You thought I was in that ship?" The bard pointed at it, "That's why you jumped into the water and…"

"No," Geralt avoided his gaze, and walked towards his horse.

Jaskier scowled, but he followed him close, "Then why are you here?"

Geralt reached Roach and didn't say a word, he pulled out a towel and dried his face. Jaskier sighed sadly, "I lost the ship… I was in time but… I just wasted so many hours crying on that cliff…" his voice sounded thin and sorrowful, Geralt's eyes drifted to a side, he put the towel back on his baggage, then he turned around slowly, Jaskier wasn't looking at him.

"I… I thought I would never see you again, and that was… very painful, I'm sorry." The troubadour whispered, putting his hands on his hips, and hanging his head between his shoulders.

Geralt had his heart on his throat, and without thinking it too much, he just threw himself against his friend and hugged him tightly. Jaskier was paralyzed, he didn't know what to do, "I'm sorry." The Witcher muttered quietly.

Jaskier smiled fondly, and closing his eyes, he hugged him back, "You're a capricious child, but I love you." The bard uttered.

"Hmmm," Geralt hummed, snuggling his face on his friend's neck with a happy grin.


	7. Wounded Poet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is hurt because he had a fight. But Geralt is there to kiss his wounds... Well, not really, he's just there to take care of his brushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my friends! Another Geraskier just because last year's Writersmonth I wrote a Destiel one for the Hurt/Comfort prompt.  
> Have some wounded Jaskier and some grumpy but protective Geralt. Enjoy!  
> Thanks to my beta Mac! She's amazing!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-jaskierxgeralt and @verobatto in Twitter.

"Ugh! Ah!" Jaskier moaned while Geralt tried to heal his wounds. The bard had a cut over his left eyelid, a very ugly brush on his right cheek, and a little cut in the left corner of his lips.

Geralt snorted, and stared at him in the eye with a frown, "Stop moving, I can't clean it."

"I'm sorry," pouted Jaskier, "You know, my nana used to kiss my brushes…"

"I won't kiss your wounds, Jaskier." Geralt growled, focused on the cut.

"Of course…" whispered the troubadour, flicking his eyes to a side.

"Why did you do this? You are not a man of fights." Asked the Witcher, cleaning the bloody towel in fresh water.

"I'm not, you are right…" the bard sighed dramatically, "But they were talking… well… about things…" Geralt darted his eyes to him, slowly wiping the towel, with special attention on his friend, because Jaskier didn't usually avoid speaking. Then he saw him pursing his lips.

"What were they talking about?" Asked Geralt, Rubbing the fresh cloth over Jaskier lips, the bard grimaced painfully.

The bard looked at him askance, he was doubting, but he finally said, "They were mocking you. And…" he cleared his throat and dropped his eyes to his hands, also with brushes on the knuckles, "and I couldn't stand it."

Geralt straightened in his seat scowling, eyes still on Jaskier. He was surprised, the bard noticed it and he stared at him blinking. He didn't know what Geralt was thinking about now.

"You… did this for  _ me _ ?" 

"Well… yeah, I…" the bard stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Even when you don't know how to fight?" Geralt huffed a little chuckle of disbelief.

"I couldn't let them talk like this about you!" Jaskier was so serious now, that the Witcher started to shook his head slightly, their eyes met and the bard couldn't tell what was that expression on the white wolf's face, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Geralt hung his head between his shoulder, and then raising his eyes to him again, he approached him and pressed a sweet kiss on Jaskier's lips, but it was mostly over that little cut in the left, Jaskier flushed furiously. Eyes wide open.

The white wolf pulled apart, and he continued cleaning him.

When Jaskier woke up from daydreaming, he gulped, "I have another brush on my…"

"Shut up, Jaskier."

"I had to try." The bard giggled amused.


	8. Eight Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean dreamt about kissing Cas the whole night long... In the morning, he can't get his eyes off from the angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 from Writersmonth Challenge is EIGHT! Do I thought in some Destiel post Purgatory 2.0.  
> Thanks to Mac for editing this!  
> Enjoy!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and I'm @verobatto on Twitter.

Eight times Dean had dreamt he was kissing Cas that night. Sometimes more than once in the same dream.

Some kisses were sweet, some were stolen by the hunter, some of them very, very passionate…

Eight times… it was like a record.

A pathetic record for a man that never had made an attempt to kiss the angel in real life.

Loving Castiel in secret was getting harder and harder… and now that they had come back from Purgatory for the second time, he knew it was going to get worse.

Like a dumb teenager hopelessly in love, he couldn't handle staying like a statue staring at Castiel with sparkles in his eyes.

The angel was beautiful, that wasn't news, but, after dreaming he was making out with the seraph eight times the same night, it was a sign that he needed to do something about it. And  _ pronto _ . 

They were all in the kitchen, taking their breakfast. As every morning. Cas had made the most perfect coffee in the world, because he was perfect and every single thing he made was perfect… okay, Dean was in serious shape…

Sam was watching him now with narrowed eyes, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop the stupid face, with the stupid smile and the stupid gaze sending hearts to Castiel in front of him.

"Are you feeling fine?" Sam had to ask because… well… it was too obvious.

"I'm peachy," the older brother answered, but without flicking his eyes off of Cas, mostly because the angel was staring back at him, smiling behind the mug of coffee he was drinking slowly and sexily, because Cas made ordinary things to look sexy.

Sam, as a very smart hunter, got the message immediately. They had been acting weird since Purgatory 2.0, so he thought it was time to let them alone and enjoy themselves… maybe if he was lucky, those two will finally confess their feelings for each other and giving the poor younger Winchester a little of peace of mind, after so many years of dancing around each other and bickering like an old marriage couple. Oh yes. He had enough of being the third wheel…

"Okay, guys, I will… go buy some… stuff… for… do stuffs… yeah, exactly that," pointed Sam awkwardly, leaving the two love birds alone.

"What's happening Dean?" Cas asked him, putting down his mug and lowering his gaze with a fond smile and a slight blush on his cheeks. He was really a gorgeous man.

Dean swallowed slowly, "I don't know Cas… I… I'm having these dreams…" Dean giggled and then smiled crookedly, their eyes met. And was magical as always.

"Tell me about your dreams." Castiel tilted his head with a grin. 

Dean cleared his throat and flushed, flustered. He dropped his eyes to his hands, "I… I wish I could but… ahm…" 

"Why are you so ashamed?" Cas wanted to know. 

Dean encouraged himself and stood up, walking toward the angel, Castiel was following each move of the hunter with his blue wandering gaze.

"Maybe I will be able to show you what I was dreaming about…" Dean murmured, his face was red, he offered his hand to Cas and it was trembling. The angel frowned and took his hand, standing up, "Okay…" stuttered the hunter, pressing a sloppy kiss on the angel's lips. He pulled apart slowly to see Cas' reaction.

The angel was surprised, but then he smiled widely, and pushed Dean against him. He murmured, lips just inches away, "I think I can do it better in real life," and they kissed again, this time passionate and sweet. More perfect than in Dean's dreams.


	9. Inner Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Zeke face a demon that drains human's souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is another piece from my original work (WIP) Soul's Master! This time the prompt ILLNESS from Writersmonth Challenge 2020 fits perfectly, I hope you enjoy!  
> Thanks to my beta Mac for helping me!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and I'm @verobatto in Twitter.

"Why are we here?" Asked Ezekiel, popping up from nowhere.

Diego flinched and turned around to see him with narrowed eyes, "What did I say to you about appearing like this."

Ezekiel frowned, "I thought you being a medium would be used to this…"

Diego snorted and shook his head slightly rolling his eyes irritated, then he pointed at the house in front of them, "I have work to do in this house." He approached the door, and before knocking, he wheeled around and added, "They called me because there's an old lady with a strange illness. Doctors don't know what it is… She's just sleeping."

Ezekiel scowled, and then saw how Diego knocked the door, and a young woman opened it.

"Hi, I'm Diego, the medium."

"Oh yes, please, come in," said the woman. She pointed at another door at the end of a corridor, "Mrs. Becker is in there. She's still sleeping…"

"Okay, don't worry. I'll be right back." smiled Diego and the woman just nodded silently.

The young medium entered in the room, Ezekiel was with him, and the moment he saw the old lady on the bed, he frowned and clenched his jaw.

"I could tell… by feeling this room, this is not an illness." Diego put a hand on the air, over the elder woman, "Her soul is being drained," the white medium diagnosed.

"Yes. By him." muttered Ezekiel, pointing with his head at the chair to a side of the bed.

Diego flicked his eyes to it, but he couldn't see anything.

"I don't see him."

"He's a demon, the bastard, he's draining this old lady's soul," Ezekiel was shaking in rage, "Of course I won't shut up, I don't care I don't have my partner, I still can kick your ass." The reaper gave two steps forward, it was obvious they were fighting.

Diego put a hand on his chest to stop him, "Wait."

"Wait what?" asked Ezekiel, "You can't see him, I do, I can kick his…"

But Diego closed his eyes and his body began to shine, Ezekiel watched him in awe.

The light dissipated, and he turned around one more time to see who was sitting on that chair.

The demon was staring back at him with a smirk in his face. He had black skin and two horns in his forehead. His eyes were dark and deep, outlined with red and purple. His hair was brushed with prolixity. And he was wearing jeans and a leader jacket in red.

"Well well, isn't this one a very interesting human?" The demon mocked, "I've never seen a man with inner light as you… just the angels can do that." The demon stood up and approached Diego slowly.

"I'm a medium. Stop draining this woman immediately, or …" Diego ordered, but the demon laughed.

"Or  _ what _ ? You and this… half orange of a reaper will play a song to me?"

"I can kick your ass!" exclaimed Ezekiel, the demon stared at him sardonically.

"I doubt it. What is a reaper without his bonded partner? Nothing, and you will die soon." The demon waved his hand dismissively.

Diego drifted his eyes to Ezekiel. The reaper hadn't told him that. 

"Maybe not him, but I can do something," said Diego, meeting the dark eyes again.

"Really?” chuckled the demon, crossing his arms on his chest, "I'm anxious to see it."

"What is a demon doing between the living ones? Why does this demon need energy from an old lady?" asked Diego, approaching the creature with a frown in his face, the demon blinked, "You don't belong here… I can sense your weakness…" the medium sniffed the air around the demon, "And the fear… you need it to survive and not come back to hell, right?"

Ezekiel tilted his head confused, but then he understood. There were different categories of demons, and this one was a very weak one. He smiled pleased with Diego's abilities.

"I don't know what are you talking about," the demon backtracked when he saw the lights around the young medium were increasing.

"I can tell… well… I guess is time for you to go," Diego smiled, and his eyes shone in white pure light. All the room was invaded by the brightness, and the demon vanished drowned by it.

Ezekiel had to cover his eyes, and then, when the light had gone, he saw Diego placing his hand in the old woman's forehead. The lady opened his eyes slowly.

"Welcome, Lydia." Smiled Diego, and he helped her to sit on the bed.

The woman was puzzled, "Who are you?"

"My name is Diego, don't worry, you'll be fine now." The young medium smiled fondly, the lady smiled back.

Ezekiel huffed a little chuckle, "Damn, you are good."


	10. Bunnies are cute, but Cas is cuter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds Cas surrounded by stuffed bunnies, and he can't resist the great idea assaulting his shipper mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And day 10 from Writersmonth 2020 Challenge Prompt BUNNIES, I just had to write this amount of Destiel fluff for all of you! Hope you enjoy!  
> Thank you Mac for editing this!   
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and@verobatto in Twitter.

"I know Dean, it’s just a few days, you solve the case and I come back here. Simple." Sam was talking on the phone with a very grumpy big brother.

"This man, your friend? Is boring, and all his family… I’m just living inside a fairy tale." Dean buffed, outside a house in the suburbs, it was late at night.

"I know," replied Sam at the other side of the line, he was serving the dinner, searching for Jack and Cas with his gaze, "I would go myself but… we have to train Jack, you know how this is."

"I know how is this, Sam… but hell, let me complain about it. It’s a freaking ghost I just have to salt and burn his bones." said Dean, taking a shovel on his hands, and staring at three croix on graves a few steps from the barn where he had just closed the door.

"Okay, fine, do that and come back."

"You own me one." Dean raised his finger as if Sam could see that.

"Yeah, of course, thank you, see you later." The younger brother said, and he hung out the phone.

Dean put his phone on his pocket and walked towards the graves.

///////

Sam went to the war room looking for the angel and the nephilim, "Jack? Cas? Dinner is ready!" He called, when he didn't find them there.

"We are in my room!" Replied Jack. He seemed amused.

Sam entered in the kid's room and he laughed at the sight of Castiel, surrounded by little stuffed bunnies in different colors.

"Is amazing, right? I just wanted to know how many stuffed bunnies you guys won for me in the last three amusement parks and it ended up like this!"

"I don't know what happened." Explained Cas frowning, trying to release himself from the bunnies prison, but Sam stopped him raising his hand.

"Wait wait wait! Just… stay like this for a sec," the younger Winchester requested, with his other hand pulled out his phone from his pocket, and took a cute picture of the handsome angel tilting his head, scowling, invaded by fluffies bunnies, Sam contemplated his master piece and smirked, "This is perfect."

"Is dinner ready?" Asked Jack, helping Cas to get free.

Sam staring at him, "What?" The he huffed, "Oh yes yes, go to the kitchen, I will be there in a sec. It’s ready." The hunter waved his hand, and both winged creatures left the room. Then his fingers danced fast on his device, with the smirk still on his lips. Satisfied about what he had just did, he put back his phone on his pocket, and left too, smiling mischievously.

Dean's phone vibrated, the fire was burning the bone, and he was standing by the grave. He took the device, it was a message from Sam, " _ We are even _ ." He read the message and opened it with a puzzled face. His eyes went wide and his cheeks blushed in a second when he saw Castiel's, beautiful angel of the Lord, in the middle of so many cute bunnies, the hunter couldn't handle it, he closed his eyes and pressed the phone against his forehead, " _ So cute… _ " he whispered flustered.


	11. Shining Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is mad with God, and Dean is trying to comfort him. A bright light in the middle of the night will guide Dean to his hot, and fierce, beautiful winged friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Destiel one shot for the Writersmonth 2020 day 11: Light!  
> This one with some smut! Have some s5 canon divergent!  
> Thanks to Mac for editing this mess!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto in Twitter.

Dean woke up in the middle of the night, there was a bright light shining in the parking lot. He turned around to see his brother, Sam, was sleeping peacefully. The older Winchester rolled his eyes, and sitting on his bed, he rubbed his eyes, took his pants and his gun, and went out.

The fresh air ended up waking him completely, and he could distinguish the light came from something behind Baby. 

He walked through it, pointing with his gun, but the light was too bright, he had to close his eyes and turned his head to a side.

"Dean?" The hunter heard a voice close to him, and he tried to open one eye, the light was fading slowly, and Castiel was now in front of him. The bright light had come from him.

"Cas?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up… I just came here to talk with you and…" Castiel sighed, "I forgot you sleep, and you don't like me to show inside your dreams and…"

"Is okay buddy, what's going on? What was that light?" Dean put the gun back on his belt. Castiel seemed very disturbed.

"I… I just can't believe my God won't show up, I…"

"Cas, you have to let him go, we talked about this."

"I know, I Just…" their eyes met, and Dean could see the sadness in those blues. He really wanted to kick his own face, because he was thinking about hugging him, and maybe kissing his forehead… and maybe that could lead to other kisses… And maybe one hand sliding by mistake inside Castiel's crotch…  _ why he had to be so horny? _

Dean bit his lip.

"I was trying to… concentrate my grace because I was feeling so mad, I'm sorry." If Cas repeated I'm sorry again with that cute face of him, Dean would have to kiss him. 

_ Okay! Shut up! _

"That was … your grace? So bright." Dean stuttered, and crossed his arms on his chest.

"It is… I'm still so mad…" Castiel frowned, and clenched his fists.

Dean flicked his eyes to a side and then to the motel room's door. He were really alone. Like that time they went to hunt Raphael. It was just him and Cas… So… if he wanted to… hug him now to comfort him, as a friend, obviously, no one would see them, right?

Dean cleared his throat and trying not to blush, which was… impossible, he opened his arms and waved them, "Come on, buddy," Castiel tilted his head to a side scowling, "Come on, I'll give you a hug, sometimes it helps."

Castiel blinked confused, but even so, he approached him slowly, and Dean hugged him. And damn… Cas smelled so so good. Dean closed his eyes.

"You have to hug me too," Dean requested, and it sounded like a moan. 

Cas blinked, but then he put his arm around Dean's back, his eyes were closing slowly, it felt good.

"It’s relaxing…" uttered the angel. 

Dean swallowed, the warmth of Cas' body was sending dirty thoughts to his mind, "Do you know what is more relaxing?" His mouth moved by itself. They pulled apart, and Dean had that lustful light in his eyes, the longing was strong, Castiel gulped, "A kiss… it can make you forget about all the anger…" muttered Dean. Castiel dropped his eyes to the hunter's lips.

"It’s gonna be my first kiss…"

"I know…"

Their eyes met again, and it was Castiel the one closing the gap between their lips, with a sloppy but sexy kiss.

Dean whimpered, and his back was now against the Impala.

Castiel was so passionate, he couldn't believe the way the angel was kissing him, and those heavenly hands trying to undress him. Dean had to stop him, "Cas, Cas… you know what you are doing? This is…"

"Let's copulate, Dean." Castiel ordered, opening the backdoor of the car, and pushing Dean inside. The hunter was stunned. With a blink, the angel undressed them, and Dean's eyes were on wide open.

"Cas, what the…?"

"Too many clothes." murmured the angel, placing himself on top of him.

Dean smirked, "You are so right, show me that light Cas." Asked Dean, and the angel was kissing him again, this time the hunter played with his tongue and Castiel gasped, but quickly he was learning the technique.

Their cocks were hard and painful, and Castiel began to rub them each other, "Wait Cas I have some lube," moaned Dean, taking a bottle from behind the seat, and they were ready. 

"I want to penetrate you Dean, " growled the angel, "But I know it could be painful…"

"I'll be fine, Cas, just do it, I want you inside if me." Their lips collapsed again, and Cas put his hand on Dean's hole.

"I'll use my grace," the angel murmured, kissing Dean's neck. His hand shone with blue grace, and the hunter was ready.

"Oh, yes… yes…, get inside of me please!" Shouted Dean, and Cas didn't wait for so long.

The angel began to thrust him harder and harder, until they reached climax, both men coming at the same time.

They remained quiet and cuddling in the middle of the night in the back seat of the Impala.

"Did this help you to forget?" Asked Dean, meeting those blues with a grin.

"God who?" asked Cas amused, and Dean chuckled.


	12. Meet Sixya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixya calls his friend from his planet, and Zeke finally meets the cutest girl of the Universe. Diego is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! I have to use this prompt MEET CUTE from Writersmonth Challenge 2020 for my original Character Sixya from Soul's Master. So I hope you enjoy this little piece from my future project!  
> Thanks to Mac for editing it!

"Oh, crap… I didn't… expect this…" Diego was whispering to himself, he used to do that often, being a solitaire young man as he was… his eyes were locked on the watch on his wrist.

Ezekiel frowned, the reaper was sitting on Diego's bed watching TV. He stood up and approached the medium slowly, "What are you ruminating?"

Diego pursed his lips, "I'm not ruminating anything, I'm just talking with myself, I'm not used to have company… annoying company as yours the whole freaking time." The young man said the last words looking at the reaper askance.

Ezekiel tilted his head and frowned puzzled, "Am I annoying?"

"My alien friend is calling me," Diego sighed, pressing the button on his device.

"Oh, the one that is like me?" The reaper smiled, "I want to meet her."

The medium flicked his eyes to him for one second, and sighing again, he pressed another button, and Sixya appeared like a hologram in front of them. The girl was screaming in excitement when she saw Diego waving his hand at her, "Hey Sixya, how are you?"

"Oh!! Hi Diegoooo!" The girl put both hands on her flushed cheeks, "You look so handsome!"

"Woah, she's so cute!" grinned Ezekiel, getting closer to the hologram.

The girl flinched, "Who's he? Hi!"

The reaper opened his eyes widely, "Can you see me?" Ezekiel laughed excited, "I'm Ezekiel, a reaper and new friend of Diego."

"You are not my friend." Murmured the medium roughly.

"I'm so happy to meet you! And don't pay attention to what he says, he had always been a grumpy old guy trapped in a young skin." Laughed Sixya.

"I like to call it an old wise soul." Diego replied, he wasn't as amused as the other two in that conversation.

"Diego, I'll go to visit you, I have my vacations for the first time in years!" Sixya raised her hands and eyes to the ceiling, "And I thought in go to the Earth and help you with your cases and go to see Nick and Kaori, and their little blossoms…" she was blushing and shifting her body from side to side.

"You don't have to help me," Diego seemed a little disturbed knowing Sixya could put her hands on his work.

"Oh, but I want to." She was serious about it. Diego pursed his lips.

"Then we will meet in person!" Ezekiel exclaimed excited.

"Yay yes!" She replied with the same energy.

Diego rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now I have to go! See you in one week! Bye!" Sixya's fresh face approached to the monitor and cut the call.

"Oh, my, I'm so honored you compared me with her, she's absolutely cute." smiled Ezekiel, and Diego turned around to see him with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't compare you with her because of that." the medium snapped at him. The reaper frowned perplexed, Diego snorted, "I did it because I knew you were annoying just like her." He ended up saying, and walking towards his room.

Ezekiel scowled even more, "That was rude." he uttered.


	13. Serenades Are Just For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is mad at Geralt because he doesn't appreciate his music. But when he decides to sing to another person, Geralt gets a little jealous and possessive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Hi! The prompt for today's Writersmonth Challenge is MUSIC, so of course I thought about Jaskier!  
> And why not a little of Jealous! Geralt?  
> Thank you Mac for editing this! 💕  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-jaskierxgeralt and @verobatto in Twitter.

Jaskier always sang to his friend Geralt when they were alone. He did it after a hard hunt, or after Geralt took a bath, or before going to sleep, or in the mornings, or when they were traveling together towards another hunt… he always sang for Geralt, But the Witcher never said a word about his music.

So Jaskier didn't know if his friend enjoyed it or not. He just kept singing because the white wolf remained silent, so that could mean he was listening and liking it, right?

That's why, one morning, the troubadour decided to ask him before starting a new song.

"How is my music, Geralt? Do You enjoy it?"

Geralt hummed, and shoot a quick, frowned gaze to him, "As much as I enjoy someone stabbing me in the guts."

Jaskier's jaw dropped, and his eyes went wide, for the first time he was speechless with such rudeness, "How… how dare you say that?" He stuttered, feeling really offended.

"Because is true." Replied the Witcher, as if his words weren't like spines carving in his best friend's heart.

"I try to give you a serenade, trying to show you my admiration describing your adventures as a hero, and this is how you pay me back? Am I stabbing you in the guts with my music?" Asked the bard, putting his hands on his hips, with a huge dramatic tone in his voice.

"Every single time, yes." Geralt nodded, they were arriving to a house where a man had contracted his services.

Jaskier pursed his lips, but he didn't replied. Both men dismounted their horses.

"Oh! You are here! Fantastic! I'll show you where I saw that monster… let's go to the woods!" A slim guy came out from the cabin, and put a hand on Geralt shoulder, he seemed freaked out.

"Ahm…." Geralt turned around to see his friend, but Jaskier was smiling at the dude's beautiful and delicate young daughter. The Witcher felt a real knife carving on his guts, "Aren't you coming?" He called for Jaskier.

The bard flicked his eyes to him, showing him an uninterested face, "No no, I will sing a serenade to this beautiful flower." The troubadour took his lute, and with a seductive smile, he began to sing. The girl was blushing and giggling.

Geralt scowled and pressed his lips into a distressful line.

"Come on, Witcher! I really need you to kill this thing!" The man was pulling him by the arm into the woods. Geralt growled and followed him.

Geralt wasn't focused enough on that fight, but even so, he was able to kill that lisovik.

His mind went back once and once and again to that image of Jaskier singing serenades to that lady. And each time he recalled that, his chest ached.

When they came back, Jaskier was still singing to that girl, so Geralt didn't think it twice, he approached the bard and grabbing him by his arm, he made him stop the music.

"What are you…?" Jaskier exclaimed.

"Show is over. I have my money, so we are leaving." Geralt said, dragging him away from that cabin, and that girl.

The lady ran a few steps towards them, and waving Ng her hand, she yelled, "Goodbye Master Jaskier! I loved your singing!"

Jaskier blew her a kiss, and Geralt saw it, so he pulled him more roughly to the horses.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Mount." Ordered the Witcher, he was mad, very mad, as Jaskier could see.

"You are angry." The bard narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not," Geralt replied, untying the horses.

"Yes you are, are you jealous Geralt?" asked Jaskier tilting his head with a grin on his face. But the Witcher didn't respond, "Oh I see…" huffed the bard, his hands were on his hips again, "Even after saying my singing is like if someone were stabbing you in the guts you are jealous because I decided to sing to someone else  _ and  _ that someone else really appreciated my voice?" The bard was saying this with a dramatic wave of his hand.

Geralt stopped what he was doing and snorted, then wheeled around and face him, "Seeing you singing to someone else was as if someone were stabbing my chest, so, I decided  _ that  _ was more painful than hearing your music." The Witcher said with a blank expression. Jaskier blinked because he couldn't believe what he had just heard from the white wolf, "That means… serenades are just for me." Geralt finished, approaching him with a threatening voice, their faces were inches apart, and the bard was blushing furiously. The Witcher smirked, and turned around mounting Roach.

Jaskier mounted too, flustered, and they started the road, the bard took his lute and began to sing to his friend, a song that just both of them just knew.


	14. May I Kiss You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is time for Dean to give the big step, and use the L word to express what he feels for his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read today's Prompt From Writersmonth Challenge 2020 : METAMORPHOSIS, automatically I thought in Dean, how much he had changed, and how much we are waiting for him to become a real butterfly.  
> This is post Purgatory 2.0 fic, beta edited by Mac, thank you so much!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto in Twitter.

Yes, Dean Winchester loved Castiel with everything he had.

He had to live for more than ten years to figure out how was to love himself, to feel that he deserved to be loved and saved. To acknowledge that he was worth it.

So when he came back from Purgatory 2.0 he knew… he went through his Metamorphosis. He was a new man. A man that had decided to confess his feelings to his angel, whatever it would take.

No more  _ 'what if…'  _ No more waiting for…

Because every time he looked at Castiel in the eyes, he knew the angel felt the same for him. And it was enough of just dreaming about kissing those lips, and tasting him. He needed to do this now. And stop thinking about how it would be.

So when they were talking in that corner in the Bunker's library, between books and dim lights in the night, and Cas laughed again because Dean had said a lame joke, the hunter knew it was about time.

The angel was still laughing when Dean spoke.

"I love you."

Their eyes met and Dean just smiled fondly at him, the angel gave a deep breath and grinned.

"I love you too, Dean." 

"And I want to kiss you," said the hunter, his cheeks were flushing. Castiel lowered his chin, and he was blushing too, "And I mean, now. I really want to kiss you,  _ now _ ." Dean approaching him slowly, "May I?" The older Winchester dropped his gaze to the angel's lips. Castiel did the same.

"Yes, I would love that," the angel whispered, and like a butterfly that saw the sunlight for the first time, Dean kissed Castiel, tenderly. And it was perfect.


	15. Blue Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every morning Dean Winchester has his black coffee ready, waiting for him on his desk, thanks to his secretary.  
> But when one day he doesn't find it, and his secretary is absent, he has to make that call to the Coffee Shop. What he didn't expect was the rough and sexy voice at the other side of the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another Destiel AU, for the Coffee Shop AU prompt from Writersmonth Challenge 2020, day 15!  
> Have a sexy Destiel first meeting!  
> Thanks to Mac for beta editing me!!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto in Twitter.

Dean Winchester was a very busy business man. As a stricted boss, he wanted his black coffee ready on his desk when he arrived to his office.

But when his secretary got ill, and the next morning he didn't find his doses of caffeine ready waiting for him, he really tried not to get too mad about it.

So he stopped at the door, and frowned, he wheeled his head to the empty desk outside his office, noticing the new replacement hadn't been assigned yet. He pursed his lips.

Maybe he had to ask for his coffee himself.

He slowly approached his secretary’s desk, and searched for the coffee shop delivery, what was the name? Blue … something…

" _ Blue Angel _ ," Mr. Winchester whispered when he found the phone, shooting a quick glance around him, assuring himself no one was staring at him, he took the card and disappeared inside his office, as if he was a thief.

Once inside, he closed his door, and took his cell phone, a rough and manly voice answered on the other side of the line.

"Blue Angel Coffee Shop, How can I help you?"

Dean blinked and his heart gave an unexpected turn, he frowned, "Ahm… yeah, I… want black coffee, please."

"Of course sir, do you want me to deliver it to you?" the sexy voice replied.

Dean swallowed, this man will bring the coffee to him in person, "Ah… uh… yes please."

"Perfect, please tell me your address." The coffee guy requested.

"Ahm… I'm in Green Hills Building, 17th floor, Publicity Office…"

"Oh, is Michelle's office? I was worried because she didn't call today." The tone of the voice had changed, it turned kind of fond.

Dean blinked, surprised, "Oh, yes, she's my secretary. She's sick, so…"

"Oh, so you are Mr. Winchester?"

"Uh, yes, yes," Dean was feeling a little flustered, but he found out that talking with this guy was making him feel comfortable.

"It’s a pleasure, I'm Castiel. I will be there in a minute with your black coffee sir."

"Uh, ahm… thank you." replied Winchester, he didn't know why he was feeling his cheeks warm.

Walking in circles in his office, the busy boss waited for his coffee, but mostly, he waited to meet the owner of that voice.

He heard a door knocking, and he turned around to opened it, behind it with the most beautiful smile he could've ever seen, there was a gorgeous man, with deep blue eyes, and messy black hair. He was hot. He was really, really hot. Dean gulped.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Winchester, here you have your coffee, and don't worry, is on me." Said Castiel, those pink, sexy lips curling up into a devastating grin.

"Oh, I… thank… thank you," stuttered Dean, taking the coffee.

"So, is Michelle okay?" Asked the perfect man, with concern in his voice.

"Oh, yes yes, just a flu, she will be back soon." said Dean, trying to smile casually.

"So, Mr. Winchester if you are agreed, I can bring your coffee at the same hour to you." Offered Castiel, lowering his gaze shyly, and blushing slightly. Was he blushing? Dean’s smile went wide.

"Yes, of course, I'll be very grateful." Answered Mr. Winchester, their eyes met for a few seconds, in silence.

"Fine, then… I, I have to go back, I'm… the coffee shop owner so…" Castiel smiled crookedly, ducking his head. 

Dean's eyes sparkled even more, "Oh, you're a boss too, I can relate," he cleared his throat, "So, you make the delivery too or…?"

"Oh, no, just for special clients," Castiel huffed a little chuckle.

"Oh…" 

They locked their gazes, and Castiel clapped his hands again, walking backwards, "Yes, well… see you tomorrow Mr. Winchester. Enjoy the coffee."

"See you tomorrow," Dean found himself waving his hand like an idiot even when Castiel wasn't there anymore. He was enchanted.

//////

Castiel kept coming to his office the following mornings, and they always talked a lot, one day the coffee got cold, but Dean didn't matter. Enjoying Castiel's company was way better than that delicious coffee.

But one day Dean arrived to the office, and Michelle was back, and the coffee was waiting for him on his desk. His heart ached. And he knew why. 

He took the black elixir in his hands, and putting his bag in his chair, he turned around with determination in his eyes.

He left his office, and asked Michelle for Blue Angel's card, the woman gave it to him puzzled, and Mr. Winchester read the address and smiled, because it was too close to the building.

//////

Dean went in Blue Angel's coffee shop, and found Castiel in one corner giving orders to the waitress.

Their eyes met and it was magical. Both men smiled, and then giggled, and walked one towards the other.

"Mr. Winchester… why are you here? Is the coffee cold or something?" asked Castiel, his eyes dropped to the ground, blushing.

"I had a strong necessity of talking with the owner of this place, because my coffee tastes sweetener when I do that." Dean muttered.

Castiel chuckled, "Really?" He uttered, staring back at him mischievously.

"Yes, really, Cas." Smiled Dean.

"Then… let's drink it together." Invited the blue eyed man, leading the busy business man to the best table on that place.

And that was the first date they had of so many more.


	16. Written On My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean Winchester discovers the meaning of the handprint on his left shoulder, he goes to confront Castiel, because he is not property of no one, but the angel will show him the really meaning of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it Destiel! Yay because why not to sneak into Enochian History?  
> History is the prompt for today's Writersmonth Challenge! So have a little of vintage Destiel!  
> Thanks to Mac for editing this!   
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto on Twitter!

"Hey, Dean, check this out!" Sam called his brother. He and Bobby had been making research about what that handprint on Dean's shoulder meant.

Dean was drinking a beer, so he approached him slowly, with narrowed eyes, "What's that?"

"It’s Enochian History, we just found this in the dust and look." Sam showed him several pictures in the book, with human's shoulder, and legs, and even necks, with partial fingers and palms like burnt.

"Okay, but…" observed Dean pointing at one of the shoulders in the pictures, "It’s not the entire hand and it’s not the left shoulder, I have the whole hand and fingers of this guy on mine."

"I know, listen," explained his little brother, "According with enochian History, this parcial hand prints in human's skin represents they had been saved and their souls had been claimed by an angel in Hell."

"Fine, then… he claimed my soul and raised me from perdition or, whatever that means, but why the entire hand?" Dean was perplexed about it, deep inside he was trying to avoid the fact that it was very intimate.

"It never happened," Sam ran the pages with a frown on his face, "the entire hand on the left shoulder would mean a perfect bond with the human, and angels are not allowed to do that." The younger Winchester raised his eyes to his brother, trying to hide a smirk.

Dean scowled and blushed slightly, "He did  _ what _ ?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Sam couldn't handle it anymore and chuckled, "He made a perfect bond with you, it means you are like his property. I understand a lot of  _ things  _ now." mocked Sam, standing up, and closing the book.

"Property? What do you mean with…?" Dean was about to have a heart attack, Sam pushed the book in his direction.

"Here, read it by yourself, I will take a nap." Said the younger one, leaving his brother alone with the facts.

Dean gulped, and sat, opening the book and reading again all the things Sam had told him.

////////

He was so, so mad, and flustered, and mad again. Dean Winchester had prayed to Cas again in that old barn, he wanted to confront the angel about all the bond and property matter. 

Castiel popped up, "Hello Dean." 

Dean turned around to see him, and showed him his dimples of discontent. Spreading his arms, he snapped at him, "Why didn’t you tell me about the meaning of your handprint on my shoulder?" Cas was about to answer but Dean was very angry, "I'm not property of anybody, and specially, not yours!"

"That's… not…" Castiel tilted his head with a frown.

"What? That's not  _ what _ ?" Dean approached him, with a threatening tone in his voice.

"That's not what it means," answered the angel, with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh, really?" Dean was being ironical now, "I read it in an Enochian History book,"

"Those books are full of errors," pointed Cas, he placed slowly his hand on Dean's left shoulder, the hunter didn't know why he didn't want to move, "It means… we are bonded for life and we are like one," explained the angel, his eyes flicked from Dean's shoulder to his green eyes. With such an intensity that took the hunter's breath away.

"I'm not … yours…" stuttered Dean, gulping and his gaze dropped to Castiel's chapped and sexy lips.

"Then I am." Whispered Castiel, his rough voice was making the hunter to shudder, "I was so delighted by the light of your soul, that I wanted to be one with you, even against the rules of my lore… I'm sorry if I didn't asked you before but… you were looking at me with such a devotion…"

"I… I can't recall… that…" Dean uttered, his eyes were again on those lips. Breathing was starting to be difficult.

"I know… believe me, you wanted this too…" Cas said this, and they were slowly getting closer and closer, until their lips met into a passionate kiss.

They kissed, and touched starved, and when they pulled apart, Dean smiled flustered, pressing their foreheads together, Castiel closed his eyes delighted, "Okay, Cas… then I'm yours too…"


	17. Almost Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke is loosing powers and becoming more human, and Diego is trying to explain human's necessities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Prompt from today's Writersmonth Challenge led me to write another piece from my project SOUL'S MASTER! The prompt is COOKING, so have a little of domestic Diego/Zeke for all of you!  
> Thank you Mac for editing me!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto in Twitter!

"Diego! Diego! Come here!"

Diego woke up suddenly with the screaming coming from his living room. The young medium put a t-shirt on and came out from his room wearing just that a boxers.

"What happened!?" He exclaimed, ready to fight against whatever was disturbing his home.

Ezekiel was touching his chest, and face, and rubbing his eyes, with red alarm in his eyes, breathing hard as if he had just seen a ghost, well… that wouldn't be something that could scare a reaper, though…

"I… I lost conscious watching Netflix, and when I opened my eyes it was the morning already!" The young reaper was staring at Diego with desperation.

Diego frowned and pursed his lips, "Are you serious? That sounds as if you just had fallen asleep." The white medium yawned, relaxed, and approached the breakfast table.

"I… I…." Ezekiel tried to understand those words, he scowled puzzled and said, "Reapers don't sleep."

"Yes, I know, you already told me that…" Diego gave him the back and Ezekiel realized his friend wasn't wearing any pants, he blushed slightly and looked away. He didn't understand why his heart gave a strange jump in his chest, "But, you told me too, when a reaper lost his bond with another reaper, he gets weaker, right?" The medium was now opening the refrigerator and taking eggs and milk.

"Yes," replied Ezekiel, side eying him.

"Well…" continued the young medium, this time grabbing the honey syrup and cereals, "That could be interpreted as if you were losing powers… and if a reaper loose powers… it could mean…"

There was a strange sound coming from Ezekiel stomach, both men stared at each other.

"What was that?" Whispered the reaper, with panic in his eyes.

Diego smiled, "It could mean you are like more human now, and that sound proved it. You are hangry." The medium lit the stove and placed a pan with oil on it.

Ezekiel approached him with a frown in his face, "I don't know how to eat, what are you doing?"

"I will cook something for you, I want your first meal be something handmade, and not the trash I ate every day." Huffed the medium, cracking the eggs on the pan.

Ezekiel swallowed at the smell of fried eggs, "You are a good friend."

"I told you, we are not friends, I'm just taking care of a homeless reaper." Chuckled Diego.

Ezekiel grinned, "Yeah, right. Keep saying that."


	18. Love Is Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack asks Dean if love at first sight exists. Dean is willing to answer, but having Castiel watching him closer, makes him kind of flustered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And today's Writersmonth Challenge day 18 Prompt was MYTHS I wanted to put a myth here, love at first sight, and how Dean would respond to Jack asking him that, with Cas watching, of course hehehe.  
> Thank you Mac for editing me!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto in Twitter!

"Does  _ love at first sight _ exist? asked Jack in the kitchen. The kid was eating his breakfast with Cas and Dean, and the hunter almost choked with his coffee. The angel frowned.

"Jesus, kid… what… what kind of questions are those?" Dean laughed awkwardly, side eying Castiel.

"Well… is a very recurrent topic in movies, so, does it exist?" Insisted the boy.

Dean cleared his throat and shoot a quick glance to Cas again, the angel was staring back at him, tilting his head. The hunter blushed a little, "Well… you'll see… that's… that's just a myth," Dean laughed awkwardly.

"Oh… so… it’s a myth." Jack was more confused than before, so the older Winchester thought he needed to elaborate.

"Look, Jack… I think it’s not love, it’s just… a crush, okay?" Dean felt he had been clear enough, but the kid was still looking at him with that frown on his face, he turned around to see Cas, and he had the same expression.

Okay, what a day, surrounded by clueless Divine creatures. Why was Sam taking so long in his running?

"Yes, like… when you see something really, really beautiful for the first time and… you just feel stunned by it. And… you know… have a crush," Dean was trying to explain waving his hand, that hadn't been so bad, right?

"So... not love, but… like some important emotion." Analyzed the kid.

"Ahm… yes, that. Is not love, so is a bad use of the word. You know? Because love is deeper." smiled Dean, his ears were burning because Cas was there.

"Elaborate." requested Castiel, leaning closer. He was watching the hunter with special attention.

Dean gulped, he pressed his fingers in his mug and dropped his gaze flustered to the coffee, "Yes, you know… love comes with time and… when you get to know the…" he coughed awkwardly, "The person. It’s… deeper." Dean glared at Castiel, and the angel was smiling at him. Why was he smiling at him? Dean froze.

"Oh, I get it then… it’s not love. It could be called a crush." Jack finished, grinning widely, "Thank you, Dean." He said, but Dean and Cas were in their own world. Jack, nodded, pleased with his learning, and left the kitchen.

"Why… why are you smiling?" Stuttered Dean.

"So, I had a crush on you in Hell," uttered Castiel, lowering his eyes, showing Dean those gorgeous and large eyelashes of him. 

Dean swallowed, "What… what are you saying?" Whispered the hunter, his heart was racing like crazy.

Their eyes met, "Nothing, just trying to understand what you just said. Love is deeper than a crush."

There was silence, "I… I had a crush on you in that barn… and…" Dean was stuttering again, Castiel chuckled and held Dean's hand, he could feel his human trembling, "Cas…" Dean was blushing furiously, "What are you…?" He asked because the angel was approaching him slowly, until their lips were rubbing.

"I'm just trying to figure out how much deeper it could be." Muttered the angel, kissing Dean with tenderness.


	19. A Lullaby for the Witcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt turns into a baby due to a spell and Jaskier has to take care of him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Day 19 from Writersmonth Challenge prompt: DEAGING!  
> Have a Geraskier one shot! With baby Geralt!  
> Thanks to Mac for editing me!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-jaskierxgeralt and @verobatto in Twitter!

"I'm fine, this is… just  _ fine _ ," Jaskier sounded totally desperate, faking calm, while the baby in front of him started to cry loudly, "Oh, no please don't! We don't want to wake up people, right?" The bard joined his hand as if he was praying to that baby, that white haired baby with golden eyes, "I hate sexy sorceress, and why do you always have to fall for them? Look at you now! What should I do with you?"

The baby cried again, and Jaskier took him in his arms, "Look, this is all your fault, okay? You shouldn't have lost that date for a hunt with me, but she was merciful, she said you'll come back to normal in the morning…" baby Geralt shouted louder. The bard closed his eyes with a painful grimace on his face, "All right, all right! I won't talk about her!" The bard sniffed, and frowned, "Did you just…" and he saw the little Witcher smiling, "Yes you did, you dirty… little …, fine, I'll clean you up, I already did it once, of course I have chamomile oil again for you and your pale butt," laughed Jaskier, the baby didn't seem amused, and he started to cry again. Jaskier rolled his eyes.

He put the baby on the table, and changed his diapers. It smelled like a horde of demons, "Argh, what even is this? You did all of it?"Jaskier gagged, and put his perfumed handkerchief on his nose, closing his eyes with tears, "You own me, you  _ do _ own me more now than never," he whispered, keeping his eyes closed. When he recovered himself a little, he dropped the dirty cloth and put the naked little baby Witcher on his shoulder, he went to the bath and prepared the tub. Geralt was babbling and drooling over him.

"The water is perfect," mentioned the bard putting the baby slowly inside the tub, "Fine, everything is going well… for now…, oh you like it?" Jaskier grinned when he saw the little Witcher slapping the water enthusiastically, and frenetically. Jaskier was soaked in just seconds, his smile faded, "Not good, better I clean you quickly." 

When he finished, he put some little clothes on Geralt, but the baby started to cry again, "Oh, no no no, please… what is it now?" The crying was strong and repetitive, the bard frowned, "Are you hangry, Witcher?" His blue eyes flicked to a bottle of milk he had bought strategically when he knew he had to take care of his deaged friend. So he went for it, and prepared the bottle for him, he sat on the bed, and the baby drank the milk slowly, when he finished, Jaskier recalled something women used to do with babies that had been fed with milk, he put him against his chest, and waited for the eruct. It came quickly, and Jaskier smiled pleased, "You are a little baby pig, right?" He laid Geralt on his arms, and saw his little golden eyes were about to close, and a yawn surprised them both.

"Do you want me to sing a lullaby for you, Geralt?" The baby giggled adorably. Jaskier chuckled with a fond gaze, and he began to sing, almost whispering, about the Witcher's adventures. The baby was closing slowly his eyes, until he fell asleep. Jaskier yawned too, and laid down the bed, embracing the baby.

Next morning, Geralt woke up entirely naked, and embraced by Jaskier, who was still sleeping. He blinked and recalled everything that happened the night before, and looked at himself, he was an adult again. Then his eyes drifted to his friend, and smiled tenderly. He covered himself with the sheets and embraced Jaskier too. The bard moaned in dreams and pulled Geralt more against him, snuggling on the Witcher's warm neck. The white wolf smiled even more, and kissed the bard's head sweetly, thinking that it had been a great decision to go to the hunt with the troubadour instead the date with that sorceress… he had won another bath with chamomile, a sweet lullaby, and a cuddling morning with the only one person he wanted to be with.


	20. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean calls Cas to meet him in the Bunker, after kicking him out, now that Cas is human, he knows his feelings for the hunter. So he goes, heartbroken, because Cas always comes when Dean calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Destiel fic based on Writersmonth Challenge 2020 prompt: Loss.  
> Have some fixing fic season 9!  
> Thanks to Mac for editing this! 😘  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto in Twitter.

Castiel arrived at the Men Of Letters Bunker with worry on his face. Dean had called him almost screaming he had lost something very important and needed some help to find it. So there he was, with Sam out of the town, and he was trying to figure out how to live as Steve, a simple human working on Gas 'n sip, and still being mad at Dean for kicking him out from the Bunker, he was there. Knocking at his door, anyway. Because every time Dean Winchester called him, he was there. And with all the mixed feelings inside of him fighting for making him say NO to Dean, he couldn't. Because now he knew what was that deep, annoying, frustrating feeling he had carried on him since he had met the hunter: it was  _ Love _ . He was in love with him…

Dean opened the door, and his green eyes shone at the sight of the ex angel. 

"You came." The hunter said, with a thin voice.

"Of course I did," snorted Castiel, going inside the bunker.

Dean smirked behind him.

"So… what did you lose?" Castiel turned around to face him once they were in the library.

"Oh yes, you have to help me find it." Asked Dean, approaching him with pleading eyes.

Castiel had to avoid those greens again, "Okay, what is it?"

"Something very vital to me, is the most important thing, and I'm devastated because I lost it." Dean waved his hand to emphasize his speech.

Castiel tilted his head and scowled, "Well… what is it?"

Dean licked his lips and Cas eyes were on that beautiful mouth, "It’s you." Muttered the hunter, and their eyes met in silence for a brief moment.

"I don't understand," said the angel, eyes narrowed, Dean smiled crookedly and got closer to him.

"I was terrified thinking I lost you… when I kicked you out from here… so… can I find you now again?" Why were Dean's eyes so deep and honest?

"Dean…"

"Cas… I can't be apart of you anymore, I knew it when you came back from Purgatory, and when I thought you were making a new life, meeting new people…  _ women… _ " the hunter was almost whispering, they were too close.

"Because now I'm human…" Castiel dropped his eyes to the ground, "Maybe it’s more different for us…"

"Yes, it is," affirmed the hunter, Castiel blue eyes flicked to him again, frowning, Dean huffed a little chuckled, his cheeks were flushing, "There's not boundaries, not difference… not heaven's rules, not walls… just two men, you and me, and…"

Castiel swallowed slowly, "What are you trying to say?" 

"I'm not good with words, Cas… but maybe I can show you the meaning of it…" said the hunter, pressing his lips softly against Castiel's. The ex angel closed his eyes delighted. Dean deepened the kiss, and pushed him closer by the hips, Castiel surrounded the hunter's back with his arms, moaning and touching. It was getting very passionate, so they pulled apart.

"Would you stay with me, Cas?" Asked Dean, locking his greens with those blues. The ex angel nodded smiling. That was a good sign to kiss his angel again, so he did.


	21. Be Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego goes visit Nick and Kaori, and he presents Ezekiel to them. But Kaori notices right away, there's something there... So she tries to talk with his little brother of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The prompt from today's Writersmonth Challenge is FAMILY, so I imagined this scene from my original project SOUL'S MASTER. And things start to become more... Interesting between our grumpy medium and the cute reaper.  
> Thank you Mac for editing this!

"Look, this is my family, they're very nice people, but please don't make me regret I brought you here today." Diego turned around to say these words to Ezekiel before knocking on Nick's door.

"Oh yes, you brought me because you said I can't be alone." Murmured Ezekiel, with an offended tone in his voice.

Diego snorted, and wheeled around again, "You broke three glasses."

"Your glasses have thin glass." Spoke the reaper, in his defense.

"I like thin glass for my glasses." Uttered the medium. He was facing the door again.

"You should buy stronger ones." Whispered Ezekiel.

Diego rolled his eyes, "And you should be more careful with my stuffs."

The door opened and Kaori gave a little shout of joy when she saw her friend, "Diegoooo! So glad you came! Oh you must be Ezekiel! Come on in!" She invited them.

Once inside, Kaori hugged Diego tightly, with such a tender, it made the reaper tilt his head puzzled.

Nick came too, he carried one of the children, it was a beautiful little boy with brown curled hair.

"Welcome Diego! How have you been?" Nick was hugging him too, Ezekiel cocked his head to the other side.

"Good, little Mickey looks amazing, where's Cecil?" When Diego finished talking, a gorgeous little girl with long black hair and rosy cheeks appeared behind him pulling the medium's pants, "Cecil! Come over here!"

Smiled Diego, carrying the little one on his arms, "You are so tall now."

"I am a big girl now, uncle Diego." Cecil said with her beautiful voice.

Ezekiel was amazed. He couldn't believe how the grumpy medium had changed in seconds surrounded by this wonderful family. He was even smiling. The reaper grinned.

"Oh, Diego, guess what? I cooked tacos for you." Exclaimed Kaori, clapping her hands in excitement, Nick smiled at her.

"Oh you did? You are a good friend, thank you!" Diego out Cecil on the ground, and they sat at the table.

"So, Ezekiel, you are… a reaper, right?" Nick asked this with so naturality it made Ezekiel blink baffled, the police officer chuckled, "We've seen weirdest things in our lives, don't worry."

"In that case, yes, I am. Or was… I may say." Answered the reaper, with sadness, Diego side eyed him, "I lost my partner, and slowly, I was losing my powers and the ability of disappear to the human eyes or… teleport me, so, basically," Ezekiel sighed heavily, "I'm just a man now."

There was a silence on the air and then Kaori came with a huge tray of tacos, "But now you have Diego, and us, so… you are not alone," she smiled fondly, placing the tray on the table.

"Yummy!" Exclaimed Cecil.

"I will help you to find out what happened to your partner." Said Nick, with an honest gaze.

"Her name was Suriel," the reaper said with a quiet voice and his eyes tried to repel the tears, "Thank you."

Diego dropped his eyes to his hands.

"Let's eat!" Yelled little Mickey raising his spoon.

/////////

The rest of the day passed beautifully. The Turner family was really friendly. Nick was a very smart police detective, with a lot of adventures to tell, Kaori was such a fresh woman, always smiling and chuckling, and the boys behaved so well and were so lovely. And Diego… Diego was shining. It was incredible. Ezekiel couldn't stop watching him when the medium laughed or spoke vehemently, recalling some anecdotes with them. The reaper didn't realize the way he was staring at his friend. His green eyes were sparkling.

Kaori noticed it, and lowered her face grinning.

They were about to leave when Kaori called Diego for a second, she led him to the kitchen and said, "Ezekiel trusts you. Be nicer with him." It sounded like a warning.

"I'm nice with him." Diego looked away.

"Oh, I know you are not being nice with him. I know you. And he needs you now. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Fine. I will text you about the development of this new relationship of yours." Kaori uttered, faking seriousness.

"Is not a relationship!" Diego murmured, his cheeks were red.

Kaori smirked, "Are you blushing?" 

"What? Hell no!" Diego gave a step backwards, flushing even more. 

"Oh my Kami, yes you are!" Kaori led a hand on her mouth with surprised amused eyes.

"I'm! So not! I have to go." The young medium left, and Kaori was laughing louder now.

///////////

"Your family is beautiful." Murmured Ezekiel when they arrived at Diego's apartment.

Diego was avoiding his gaze, "Yes, I… I'm exhausted, so." He cleared his throat. 

Ezekiel blinked, "You were so different with them. I suppose that's because you feel comfortable with them, right?" Their eyes met, "And maybe not so much with my presence." 

There was silence, and then Diego turned around walking towards his room, "Good night, Zeke." 

"Rest well, Diego." The reaper replied, but before the medium closed his door, he came back a few steps out from his room.

"I feel comfortable with you, sorry if I made you feel otherwise." Diego fixed his eyes with him. The reaper was speechless, the medium cleared his throat, "Good night Zeke." And he disappeared behind the door.


	22. "I Need A Dog."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is not happy. He has to bring Sammy's dog named Hercules to his veterinary visit. But he will find out, how lovely Hercules is having such a hot doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Destiel one shot based on the Writersmonth Challenge 2020, this time is Pet Shop AU!  
> So here you have Dr. Veterinarian Castiel Novak and a very drooling Dean.  
> Thanks to Mac for editing this!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto on Twitter!

"Please Dean! It will be just for a few days! He needs his daily vaccines and…"

"Why have to be  _ me _ ?" Asked Dean on the phone. He was side eyeing a huge labrador looking at him with devotion.

"Because Hercules likes you!" His brother's voice resonated at the other side of the line.

"Yeah, yeah, but I don't get along with dogs."

"Yes but you do want me to have a few days with Jess on the beach, right?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"Just a few days, I'll send you the pet shop address right now! Thank you Dean!"

"Yes, you are welcome," the big brother hung on the phone with his dimples of discontent on his face, and watched the dog with narrowed eyes, "You better behave like an English gentleman." He pointed at him and the beautiful Labrador cocked his head to a side.

///////////

The date was at 4 PM each day for five days consecutives. 

He arrived at the pet shop, and it was full of dogs and cats and things he would never think existed for pets.

An old lady was watching Hercules smiling, "Is a beautiful dog, did you come to see Dr. Novak?" She asked.

"Oh, not me," chuckled Dean, "The dog, but yes."

"Oh! You are gonna love him, he's so sweet with animals." the old woman uttered with tender. Dean smiled at her, nodding in silence. He just wanted that time to run faster so he could come back to his apartment and watch some cowboys movies.

"Hercules?" Dean heard a rough, manly voice coming from his right, he turned around and stood up, raising his hand.

"Here!" Dean announced, but when he looked at the doctor, he froze. The man was approaching him in slow motion, or at least he was seeing it like that. He was beautiful. Blue, deep eyes, large eyelashes, black, wild hair, sharp and perfect nose, and his lips… oh Lord… he had never seen such a sexy mouth in his entire life. And so pink he wanted to…

"Hi, I'm Dr. Novak, you must be Mr. Winchester, Sam's brother, right?" Dr. Novak was smiling and Dean knew what was to stare directly at the sun.

But he had to answer anytime soon, so, he shook his head, and offered his hand, "Yes, yes, my name is Dean." He was able to reply, his eyes couldn't stop checking out the doctor, as if they were acting by themselves.

"Is a pleasure, please, follow me, it will be quick." The doctor led him to a room, and once inside, he put Hercules on the table, "I will make it so fast he won't even notice, " Dr. Novak prepared the syringe.

"So… you like animals?" Dean couldn't believe the stupid question his mouth had just spited. He blinked and swallowed hard when those blue eyes watched him intensely.

"I think I do," the doctor smiled, dropping his eyes to the nail again. 

Dean swallowed, "Yeah, hehe, right." He felt stupid, watching now the whole wall full of veterinary diplomas.

"Done," said Dr. Novak. Caressing Hercules and giving him a kiss in the snout. Dean blushed.

"And… what's your name, doctor?" He asked.

Novak drifted his eyes to Dean, while his face was still close to the dog's face, "I'm Castiel."

"Castiel… that's… that's a cool name." Dean huffed, grinning widely. His cheeks were burning.

The doctor lowered his face and chuckled. Dean was stunned by his beauty, "Thank you Dean." He finally said, locking his blue eyes with him.

////////

Dean couldn't believe he had just met the most beautiful man on Earth, thanks to Hercules. He should kiss that dog, maybe kiss him on the snout, indirect kiss. He giggled, he was a real dumb.

Next day, Dean Winchester was bathed and wearing perfume and some cool clothes, this time he will chat with the sexy doctor, and maybe ask him for a date.

Mr. Novak received him and he was fast with the vaccine again, but this time, they talked about dogs, and maybe kittens and food for birds… whatever that kept that hot doctor talking, even if Dean wasn't interested in, he was focused on how beautiful Cas looked while talking.

Third day, Dean called him Cas and made dorky jokes, and the doctor laughed, and sweet Heavens, if he wasn't a real angel, something should be wrong with the world…

Fourth day, they crossed gazes in silence several times, and caressed Hercules at the same time, and their hands almost rubbed.

Fifth and last day, Dean knew it was his last chance to ask him out, but he was a coward. Knowing it was the last date of Hercules, and Sam was about to come back that weekend, the ambient wasn't very funny, as it had been the whole week. There was sorrow and goodbye hints all over.

They said goodbye, and Dean felt a dagger carving in his chest.

Sam came back with Jess and Hercules came back with them. So Dean stayed the whole weekend in his department, brooding sadly and watching cowboy's movies. He missed the doctor so much…

Until something haunted his mind, "I need a dog." He said with determination in his eyes, and standing up from his couch, he took his jacket and left.

He adopted a cute little brown dog, and next Monday, he was waiting in the Pet Shop, anxiously.

He saw Cas coming out from his room, with his eyes on his tablet, "Rufus?" He called, and his eyes went wild when he saw Dean smiling and approaching him with a little cute dog.

"Hi Cas."

"Dean? You… you got a dog?" Castiel was amazed, he led him to his room. Closing the door he wheeled around, still puzzled.

"Yes I… I wanted one and… I needed an excuse…" Dean stuttered, putting Rufus on the table, trying to encourage himself to see Castiel in the eyes, "I… needed an excuse to see you because last time I was a coward and… I wasn't able to ask you…" their eyes met, Dean was red, "To ask you out, Cas."

Castiel blinked, and blushed, then blinked again, "Yes, I mean… yes. I… want to go out with you." He stuttered too.

They stared at each other in silence and then laughed together.

"I… I think I have to… see Rufus now but… ahm… we could… date… yes…"

Dean smiled, hypnotized with Castiel's flustered shape, and when Cas was caressing Rufus, Dean rushed his hand over the doctor's . Their eyes met again, and their fingers entwined. Then Rufus barked, and both men chuckled.

Rufus didn't like to be used as an excuse, but he was pleased getting two dads just for him. 


	23. Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain's mark is poison to Dean, after getting him back from being a demon, Castiel will heal that poison with his own grace, but the method is very intimate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This Destiel One Shot is a gift for my friend spnsmile! And his amazing shower sex scene you can found in her profile (Hunter Heist).  
> The prompt from today's Writersmonth Challenge is POISON, so have some Destiel smut, from season 10!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto in Twitter!

Dean wasn't a demon anymore, Sam and Cas rescued him, Sam used his pure blood on him, that was what the procedure required. 

But it wasn't enough…

Dean was feeling bad, he had nauseas, something was wrong.

"Sam! Cas!" He called them exasperated, he didn't want to turn again into a monster.

His brother opened the door, and ran towards him, he helped Dean to sit on the bed.

"What's wrong with me?" The older Winchester asked, his eyes were blurry.

"It’s the poison." Explained Sam.

The room was wheeling around, Dean felt kind of dizzy, " _ Poison _ ? What poison."

"The Cain's mark is reacting, like a side effect to the healing. So is like a poison in your blood, the mark wants you back as a demon." Sam said this with concern in his voice.

"No, Sammy, I can't go back to being that please…" Dean covered his face with both hands.

"Don't worry, we will complete the procedure… I mean… Cas will do it." Replied Sam, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder, "He will clean your blood with his grace which is… very intimate." 

Dean blinked, "What do you mean with  _ intimate _ ?"

Sam was feeling uncomfortable, but Castiel came to his rescue just on time.

"I'm ready." The angel announced, opening the door.

"Perfect, I'll be in my room." Smiled Sam, then he drifted his eyes to his confused brother, "Behave, okay? This is the only way to keep you safe from the Mark until we find how to erase it." He said with a fond grin, and left.

Dean didn't understand why his heart was jumping so hard, "How are you…?" Cas started to undress and Dean flinched, "Whoa! Stop right there cowboy!"the hunter was blushing furiously, and more when he saw those blue eyes blankly staring back at him, while he kept undressing.

"I have to clean your body and soul, so we need to go to the shower." Explained the angel, taking off his coat, and the tie, Dean was frozen, "I suggest you do the same."

"But… you… I… we…"

"Yes, we are gonna take a shower together. Please, take off your clothes."

Even with the poison making him feel like crap, he couldn't avoid the fact that Cas and him would be naked under the shower, and the angel wanted to clean his body and soul, that was really, and extremely  _ intimate _ . Damn. Sam was right.

"O… Kay…" Dean whispered, trying to stand up, but he failed. 

Castiel ran to him and helped him, "You are gonna need help, " the angel observed, and Dean opened his eyes just to see Cas' naked muscled thighs by his side. Their eyes met, "Maybe I can make it quicker." Castiel solved, squinting his eyes, and then Dean was wearing just his boxers

The hunter's first reflection was to cover his crotch, but Castiel didn't give him the opportunity, because he was now wearing just boxers, and leading him to the shower.

Dean hadn't time to feel shame at all, the angel opened the key of water, and a very delightful and warm shower began to ran over their bodies. Dean relaxed just for a second, because Cas turned him around to face him. And hell, he had missed those hot and beautiful features.

"I will wash your body now. I know you are feeling dizzy. I won't let you fall, I promise." That rough voice sent electricity to his whole spine.

The hunter swallowed, "I know you won't." He uttered.

Castiel took the soap and started to clean Dean's chest, murmuring enochian words that made Dean shiver. He had to close his eyes, he was feeling his cock rising.

"Cas… Whatever you see down there is… ahm… like a reflection, okay?" The hunter whispered, Castiel dropped his eyes to Dean's hard dick, and licked his lips, he was feeling hard too.

"Is not gonna be easy because… we both feel attracted by each other… and something else too…" muttered the angel, and Dean opened his eyes widely, surprised with those words, blue eyes staring full of lust at him. Dean gulped, Castiel was washing his shoulder, and then his head, their hardnesses rubbing into each other. It was a sexy and overwhelming sensation. Dean was feeling so much better now.

Castiel approached Dean, locking his eyes, "I will wash your legs now."

"Okay, Cas, do whatever you want with me." Dean couldn't believe what he had just said, but… that was the most sexy experience he had lived in his entire life. And Cas talking in enochian, was the most hot thing in the world.

Castiel kneeled down and washed slowly his thighs, Dean put his hands on that dark hair, and ducked back his head, letting a moan out, his hard cock twitched, and Cas noticed.

When he came back to him, speaking that Angelical language, he was staring at Dean's lips.

"Just do it now, angel, kiss me, stop this torture." Dean whispered, dropping his gaze to that pink and beautiful mouth.

"It’s not torture, is healing. The poison is almost gone, just one step…" Castiel's breath was hot on his lips.

"If you don't kiss me now, I swear…" Dean begged, and then Cas pressed their bodies together, pushing him against the wall, kissing him roughly, and rubbing their hardnesses together, Dean's legs were shaking, then another kiss happened. Hot and deep, rough and sweet at the same time. Their tongues were fighting, and Cas released them from their boxers. It was cock against cock now. Dean whimpered so loud in Cas' mouth, the angel had to kiss him harder.

Castiel cut the kiss for a second, and rubbing their lips together, he whispered in enochian again, "Receive my grace." He muttered, kissing him deeply again. The angel turned him around, and pressed his chest against Dean's back.

"Cas, Cas, do it, please… get inside of me!" Dean was praying blasphemy, but Cas did as he asked, he put a hand on Dean's hole and prepared him using his grace, "Oh shit! Cas! Do it! Oh fuck!" Dean screamed.

"This is the last step," Castiel whispered in Dean's ear, and then some more enochian, and his hard dick was inside Dean, thrusting into him harder and harder, again and again. Castiel kissed Dean's shoulder before coming and Dean followed him.

Castiel turned him around and kissed him sweetly, "It’s done…"

"Of course it’s done…" giggled Dean, dropping his gaze to their feet and blushing even more.

"For  _ now… _ " warned the angel.

Dean fixed his puzzled eyes on him, "For now?"

"We will have to do this very often, maybe one day a week, to keep your blood clean from the poison until we find a cure." Castiel explained, with a blank expression, and now they were dressed again in a blink.

Dean checked himself, and then he looked at Cas, "Once a week?" He asked. Cas nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure I…"

"I think I can take more doses of you that just once a week," Dean smirked.

Castiel flushed slightly, "In… in that case I… I guess we can…" the angel gulped.

"Of course we can, Cas." Dean whispered happily, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.


	24. Kiss The Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is unconscious due to a strong spell that only can breaks with a true Love's kiss... And Ciri has an idea of who should kiss him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Day 24 is True Love's Kiss from the Writersmonth Challenge 2020.  
> And this time is Geraskier for all of you!  
> Have some flustered Geralt! And one sleeping beauty Jaskier!  
> Thank you to Mac for editing this!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-jaskierxgeralt and @verobatto in Twitter!

"I can make a list, you know? With every single person he had been with? Maybe one of them…"

"And do you know the name of every single person he had been with?" Ciri cut Geralt off with inquisitive eyes. They were both in the forest, and Jaskier laid down a few steps from him, peacefully sleeping.

Geralt pursed his lips, "No, but…" he was trying to come out with a solution.

Some angry sorceress had put on Jaskier a spell, a very weird spell in which Jaskier will remain unconscious until he could receive a true Love's kiss.

To make things worst, Geralt had killed that sorceress without knowing she had put the spell on his friend.

Desperate, he had found Yennefer, asking her what to do. His ex-girlfriend, if he could call it like that, had laughed at first, because where could find Geralt Jaskier's true love if the bard had as many lovers as stars were in the sky? Geralt understood the cause of Yen's amusement. It was almost ironically poetic. 

Geralt himself, being Jaskier's best friend, couldn't decipher which one of this handsome troubadour's affair could fill that place.

Desperate as he was, he came back to the forest with Ciri and the sleeping beauty.

"It’s my fault," Geralt sat defeated by Jaskier's side, "I shouldn't have killed that bitch."

"She wanted to kill me, and you didn't know what she did to him." Ciri was trying to make her father to feel better. But it was in vain. The white wolf's face was full of regrets, and he looked at his friend with sadness.

The little girl watched them for a few seconds, and she recalled a lot of moments in which he had caught Jaskier staring at her father. Mostly when he sang love songs… she had seen those looks before. It was the same way her grandparents stared at each other. With love. True love. Her face lit up with a big smile.

She approached his father and kneeled before him, "I promise I won't look." She said, giggling.

Geralt frowned confused, "Look at what?"

" _ You _ kissing  _ him _ ," Ciri pointed at him and then at Jaskier.

The Witcher flinched, " _ What _ !?" He almost yelled.

The girl chuckled, "Yes, I'm sure of this," She uttered, "The way Jaskier stares at you is the same way my grandparents looked at each other, and it calls  _ TRUE LOVE _ , so…" Ciri gave a deep breath, the white wolf was still watching her puzzled, "You should kiss him. If he doesn't wake up, then… I'll help you to make that list, but I'm sure it will work."

Geralt darted his eyes to the bard, and then he stared at his lips, and swallowed flustered. Ciri noticed it and giggled again.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll discover something new too." She said, as if that meant nothing, she stood up and Geralt stared at her terrified. "I'll be a few meters from here, there was a claire, over there," she pointed to the left, "I said I won't look." Ciri smiled fondly, and walked away.

Geralt side eyed Jaskier and his heart gave a turn, his mouth felt dry, but even so… he wouldn't boost anything if he tried, right?

So he cleared his throat, looking around, and laid down, approaching Jaskier lips slowly, until he felt his breath on his face. He shivered. Damn, all those repressed feelings for him were jumping in his mind again. He closed his eyes, tightly, and pressed a shy kiss on the bard's soft mouth. It felt good. Really good maybe too much good. And it got better when those lips began to kissing back.

Geralt jumped away with panicked eyes, just to see Jaskier sitting on the grass, yawning and stretching his arms as if it was the morning. The bard flicked his eyes to him. "Geralt? What happened?" he asked innocently when Ciri appeared clapping her hands.

"Oh yes! It worked! You kissed him and he woke up!" She exclaimed excited.

"He did  _ what _ ?" Jaskier asked, standing up in a row, and turning his head sharply to a very flustered and muted Witcher.

"Geralt Is your true love! I knew it!" Ciri yelled again, happily. And this time was Jaskier who remained quiet, and red.

The silence was evident, and that's why the girl smirked, pleased. "I promise I won't look," she said again, faking a serious face.

"You won't look what?" Asked Jaskier.

"You kissing again. Now that you both know that you are in love with each other." She explained as if it was nothing. 

Jaskier and Geralt crossed gazes, and then Jaskier dropped his eyes to the ground, blushing even more. Geralt frowned, but then smiled fondly.

"I will be in that place again…" said Ciri, leaving.

"Jaskier…" Geralt called him.

The bard was too ashamed, the white wolf thought he was extremely cute, "I… I can explain, really…"

"Then explain," smirked the Witcher, crossing his arms in front of him. 

Jaskier was shaking, "I… I'm maybe feeling this thing for you… not a  _ friendship _ … as men should describe... But…" the bard was struggling with words.

"Are you a real poet? How is that you are not using the right words to say you love me?" The Witcher uttered, with a frown.

Jaskier fixed his perplexed eyes on him, then he saw Geralt smiling, "Geralt? Why are you…?"

The Witcher approached him, and cupping his face, he whispered, "Because I feel  _ that thing _ for you too." And he kissed his bard with tenderness.


	25. Powering Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Zeke are surrounded by demons. Zeke tries to help and for some reason, he recovers his powers for a few seconds, enough to help Diego to power up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Writersmonth Challenge was DROP, so I used this to bring you another piece of my original work Soul's Master. Have a little of Zeke and Diego, things are getting weird between them. Hehehe.  
> Thanks to Mac for editing this!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto in Twitter.

"Why are demons going after you?" asked Diego. They were running at high-speed, trying to get rid of a horde of demons in the middle of the night on a lonely road.

"I don't know, I just, don't know!" Exclaimed the reaper, breathing hard, trying to keep the rhythm.

"If you hadn’t dropped the sphere I made to trap them, they wouldn't be out running after us now!"

"I know! I already said I'm sorry!" Ezekiel was yelling, and his cheeks were red, "I have clumsy hands! And I miss my powers, okay? I just dropped that thing and it was slippery anyway!" The reaper seemed mad at himself, Diego noticed.

The young Latin man snorted, then stopped his race and turned around, "Okay… never used this with demons, but it has to work." muttered the medium.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Ezekiel.

"Hide in the dark, now!" The reaper blinked, but he obeyed, jumping to a side of the road.

Diego inhaled deeply, a white light surrounded his body, the souls came like bright lines from everywhere, wheeled around the medium. The demons were now in front of him.

The young man opened his eyes, with a green light on them, and all the souls impacted against the hell creatures. Some of them burnt, and others just ran away. Diego was breathing hard. It was very difficult to keep his strength against so many dark evil powers. Even so, he walked towards them, and each step he took shoved the demons away from him, as if a strong bomb was exploding with each approaching.

But Ezekiel was feeling anxious, and his chest ached. That's why he was following him, hidden in the dark. His eyes flicked behind the horde. There was a female demon he hadn't seen when they trapped them inside the sphere. She was waiting for something, smirking. Ezekiel felt goosebumps. His shoot a glance of concern to Diego, he was walking straight to her.

When Diego got rid from those demons, he saw the female demon running towards him, and he felt the souls flinching. The demon jumped and brandished a sword made of bones, intending to attack him, but Ezekiel blocked her. 

"You won't touch him, you filthy demon!" He yelled, blocking his sword with his scythe. The demon looked at it with baffled eyes, and she backtracked.

Diego was amazed too. Since he met Ezekiel, he had never seen him using that strange weapon, but he knew from experience that there would be a time to ask this, but not now.

He stood up, and putting instinctively a hand on Zeke's shoulder. He felt his body powering up and, raising his hand, he summoned the souls again. They docked into a spear, and when it was ready, Diego waved his hand and the spear flew against the demon, who disappeared before receiving the impact.

When they were safe, Zeke turned around, breathing hard, and locked his green eyes with Diego's light brown ones, "What was that? I thought you didn't have powers," Diego said.

Ezekiel watched his now empty hand where the scythe had appeared seconds ago with bewilderment in his face. "I don't know, I just… I just felt I could make it and… you were in danger and… I didn't thought about it too much…"

"I powered up with you, Zeke, and now you are human again. I don't get it," frowned Diego. 

Zeke was speechless.

"Come on, let's come back home," smiled the medium, patting the reaper's shoulder.

They didn't talk when they took the bus back home. Diego was exhausted and Zeke side- eyed him from time to time, and every time he was caught by the medium, his heart raced like crazy and his cheeks flushed. Diego was too tired to notice those reactions, he simply thought Zeke was kind of overwhelmed with all the things that happened.

But once they were back at home, and Diego announced he would be the first one in taking a shower, Zeke stopped him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I… I just felt I had…" he muttered, with a scowling face.

"Yes, I know… your scythe…" Diego turned around, and locked his eyes with him, and he remained speechless, Zeke's green eyes were looking at him differently, it made the medium's heart bump erratically.

"No, I just felt I had what I had lost back again, but different." He cocked his head to a side, and narrowed his eyes, trying to understand his own words.

Diego gulped. The situation was making him feel weird, so he took Zeke's hand from his shoulder and backtracked, "That's cool, I guess. Ahm… I really need that shower, so…"

Zeke blinked, then he nodded. Of course Diego needed to rest. He also needed to rest. And these things he had felt, needed more time and research. Because it was iImpossible for a reaper to bond so strongly with a human. Impossible.

"Of course Diego." The reaper walked away, and stood in front the big window with that amazing view to the city.

Diego wanted to say something else… but he didn't. He turned around and went inside the bathroom.


	26. Just for a moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas drive to a case but they're ended up on the beach, just because Dean had another plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Destiel One Shot, I needed from this prompt Summer Vacation, some Destiel fluff in the beach...  
> Thank you Mac for editing this!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto on Twitter.

Dean parked at the side of the beach., Cas and him drove the whole night. Now that Chuck and the Empty had been defeated, they just took care of their old cases, like werewolves, witches, or like this case that led them to the coast. It smelled at vampires nest, according to Dean.

The hunter and the angel got out of the car, and the salty air felt delicious. Dean took a deep breath, closing his eyes delighted and smiling. Castiel watched him, puzzled.

"Why did you park here? I thought the nest worked on the town," asked the angel.

Dean pursed his lips, "Yeah, well… I wanted a walk before, you know… we start the hunt." The hunter smiled at him seductively, and Cas had to avoid that mischievous gaze.

"It’s sunset already," commented the angel, worried about the monster he had come to hunt.

Dean walked slowly towards the shore, "Come on, Cas! It’s summer. Let's just enjoy this a little, what do you say?" He spread his arms, inviting the angel to follow him. Cas was doubting, but then he nodded.

"No no," pointed Dean, taking off his boots and socks, without layers, and without shoes. "Bare toes in the sand my friend!" requested Winchester, with a wide grin.

Castiel rolled his eyes, but he did as Dean said. Wearing just his shirt and pants, he reached his friend, and both men walked towards the sea. The colors in the sky were stunning.

"Don't you like this? It’s beautiful…" murmured Dean, approaching the water. 

Castiel pursed his lips, "I like it, yes, but I'm worried about the nest… could be more victims of we don't…"

Dean turned around with a mischievous smile, "There's not a nest, Cas."

The angel cocked his head to a side and frowned, "What do you mean? Then why are we here?"

Dean gave a few steps towards him, "Because I had to lie to you to drag you here with me. I wanted some time together… you know… without Sam, and the kid…" Dean was staring at his feet, his cheeks warming up.

Castiel blinked and blushed slightly, "Oh…" he was just able to say, he knew this was inevitable, because they was no more Apocalypse between them, no more missions, no more fears… just the two of them, watching the sunset, in the shore.

"Corny, I know…" laughed Dean, and their eyes met, "but if I didn't do this… we would never have this opportunity." Dean had to avoid those blues again. This was getting hard to say. So many years and they were free to be together, and Dean was ready to say the important words to his angel, "This summer vacation, just for us…"

Cas was frozen, and he gulped, flustered. Dean looked beautiful with the dim light of the dying sun in the horizon, "I… like that." 

Dean locked his gaze with the angel. This was very difficult, and he was feeling uneasy. They remained quiet for a few moments. Castiel could sense the strong longing coming from him, maybe he could do something about that this time. The angel held Dean's hand all of the sudden, Dean saw how red Castiel's face was and chuckled, because he was in the same shape as him.

"We are a couple of old dumbasses, you know?" Dean said, pressing his forehead against the angel.

Castiel smiled fondly, "I would say, shy old guys, less dumb, less ass."

Dean laughed, "Oh, I love you so much," he said, and before the sun was gone, they kissed for the first time.


	27. Like the old days, but better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel needs to say something to Dean, but he is sleeping like a baby. So the angel decides to get inside his dreams... Just like the old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now is time for day 27 prompt DREAM, I made it Destiel, some season 15 with an angel getting inside of Dean's head and dreams... Again...  
> Thank you to Mac for editing this!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto in Twitter.

Okay, Cas knew he wasn't allowed to do it, but time was priceless.

They had a new lead on Chuck, and now that he was so weak, it would be their opportunity to hunt him down. 

But Dean didn't wake up.

Jack and Sam were on the road already, and the only thing Cas had to do was … wake Dean up and tell him about the plan. But how.

But Dean was snoring strongly. That was from the whiskey and the beer from last night, celebrating that Chuck was about to fall.

So, even knowing he wasn't allowed to do it, Castiel entered in Dean's dreams, just like the old times.

He found the hunter… in his room, shirtless, covered by one thin sheet, showing his thigh, and moving like a graceful snake.

Castiel swallowed. So, Dean was dreaming he was sleeping? That was…  _ redundant _ .

Castiel approached him, and the hunter moaned, causing the angel to stiffen in his place.

Dean opened his eyes and saw him. Cas thought he was about to be scolded, but then Dean laughed, and pulled him to the bed with him, hugging him tight and snuggling into his neck, "Why did you put your clothes on, Cas? I want my good morning cuddles." 

Castiel blinked puzzled, and blushed, not knowing what to do, he just started to explain the reason of his presence there, "Sam and Jack found where is Chuck hiding, and because he's weak as a human now, we need to catch up on them and help them to capture him…"

"Oh, yeah? That's cool," growled the older Winchester, kissing Castiel's neck. The angel gulped, and blushed even more. This could meant just one thing. Dean was used to dreaming about them being together like this. It was overwhelming, and Cas didn't want to take advantage of his friend. Even when he really, really wanted to answer to those attentions. The angel closed his eyes, trying to control himself.

"Yes, I mean, we have to… go now…" Cas couldn't repress the whimper that came out from his throat, when Dean bite his earlobe.

"Come on… just a little more… I want a piece of angel cake," muttered Dean, locking his mischievous greens with him.

And Cas just surrendered to him, "Okay." The angel whispered, kissing him roughly in the lips. It felt delicious.

Dean took off his trenchcoat and coat, and then the shirt, and pants. It was fast, and hot, and desperate.

"Dean… Dean… we shouldn't…" Cas was trying to avoid the fact that he was as hard as the hunter was, and he really wanted to do it. Yes, after eleven years of pining and sexual tension, he wanted it all.

Dean was kissing him now, deep and sexy, their tongues dancing with eagerness.

Dean stroke Castiel's cock and the angel let out a shout.

"Yes, Cas… give it to me…" murmured Dean, aroused, kissing him again.

The hunter went down until he buried his face on Cas' ass and licked his rim with impatience.

Castiel was moaning louder, putting his hands on Dean's head and pulling him against his hole with lustful gaze.

"I'm gonna take you now," growled the hunter, pushing his hard dick inside of Castiel.

The angel arched his back in pleasure. A new, wonderful sensation he had never felt before.

Dean was thrusting him harder and harder, calling his name in ecstasy. Both men came at the same time.

After that, Dean held him by the back, and kissed the back of his neck sweetly.

Cas smiled fondly.

"I love you Cas." The hunter whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel grinned, happily, "But… is late and… We need to go now… so… please wake up."

"Okay…" the hunter replied.

Castiel stood up flustered as Dean woke up from the dream, he didn't know what to do, but then the hunter sat on the mattress and stretched his arms. He yawned, and then almost fell to the ground when he noticed the angel's presence by his side.

"Damn it, Cas!" He yelled at him, standing up.

"I… I'm sorry but, Jack and Sam are waiting for us…" said Cas, eyes on the ground and bring cheeks.

Dean frowned confused, "What? Why?"

"Because… they found Chuck, and…"

"Wait," Dean cut him, his eyes realizing the whole scenario, "You… already told me that… I…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't get inside your dreams, but you didn't wake up and I…" Cas was babbling, and his face was red as a tomato.

Dean flushed too, and his eyes were wide opened, "Are you saying… that… that was the  _ real _ you?"

Cas shot a quick, ashamed gaze at him, and then his eyes were back on the floor, "Yes… I'm sorry… I…" There was an uncomfortable silence, and then Cas spoke, "I really enjoyed it…" The angel pressed his chin against his chest, and his voice sounded so timid, it made Dean smile.

The hunter cleared his throat, "Did you?" He approached the angel, shaking. Castiel nodded in silence, "That's… great because… we can do that in real life if you want, and I assure you it will be a thousands of times better." Cas raised his face to him, still speechless.

It was perfect, because they confessed their love in his dreams, and now, there won't be no boundaries.

"What do you think?" Dean was inches from him now.

Castiel swallowed and dropped his gaze to the hunter's lips, "I would love that." Their eyes met, and Dean decided to kiss him softly in real life, and it felt as if all his dreams became truth.


	28. It's a Stupid Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeke had been kidnapped by demons. Diego will rescue him with Sixya's help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last one shot from my original work, the prompt from today's Writersmonth Challenge is FANTASY. I made a little angsty but full of action one shot!  
> Thank you Mac for editing this!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto in Twitter!

Diego was driving his car at high-speed through the road, he was blaming himself because last time they fought, and Zeke decided to leave alone. And he faked that he was fine with it. But now, the reaper was in danger. He could loose him forever.

"You're close, Diego. In just a few miles, there is an abandoned farm at the end of the road, and you have to take the right." A familiar voice sounds on the speaker.

"Thank you Sixya, got it." Replied the medium, turning the wheel sharply to the right.

"Good luck, Diego," said Sixya, with worrisome hint to her voice.

Diego parked in the darkness, and in the same moment he felt the devilish air surrounding him. He gulped and got out the car.

The smell was disgusting, and he closed his eyes to try to calm himself and find Zeke.

It was difficult to fight and control his own feelings, fear, regret… despair. 

"Where are you, man? He whispered to himself. Finally, his heart gave a turn when he saw his friend, tied to a log, bleeding with torn clothes. The medium breathed hard. He tried to pull down those sensations. He watched the scene. There were three demons, and one was that female demon he had seen on the road. Diego swallowed. He knew he had to come up with a plan, or simply try to listen what they were talking about, but his own desire to save Zeke overpowered any reason, so he ran towards the danger.

"He won't come for me, you won't have him." Zeke growled, spitting blood on the ground, his eyes were on fire.

The female demon laughed sardonically, "I don't want  _ him _ , you innocent reaper," she approached him with threatening intentions, "I want you. We are waiting for someone else to join us who finds a solitary reaper who's about to die very interesting."

Ezekiel swallowed, and frowned, he knew how disgusting demons could be. He knew they were willing to do unimaginable things to reunite forces and dominate the world. So maybe, one of them had planned to take Zeke's essence to get stronger. 

"Are you trying to eat me?" muttered the reaper, the female demon smirked.

"Not me." She said, and a tall, elegant man appeared behind her. He had pale skin and brown deep eyes, a prolix beard outlining his sophisticated chin. The newcomer smiled.

"Hello, you must be my reaper."

"I'm not  _ yours _ ." Ezekiel pursed his lips with disgust.

"My name is Charles," the demon approached him and took Zeke's face, "You are a gorgeous reaper."

Ezekiel spited on Charles face. The demon's eyes turned red, "You little scum!" He was about to beat him when a bright white light shoved him away from the reaper, crashing him against the wall, the female demon and the other two still standing there, wheeled around to see Diego, breathing hard, eyes fixed on the enemies.

Zeke gulped, Diego had come for him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking slowly towards him.

"Yes," Zeke nodded. Those light brown eyes were on him now, and he felt his heart stop. Warmth invaded his body. He had his powers again, so he ripped the ties,and stood up. All his wounds were healed.

Diego's eyes were shining in white now, and his body was full of light, souls waving around him, and now, around Zeke too. Their eyes met.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Diego.

Ezekiel smiled, "I'm sorry too."

"Stop being a lazy reaper, and take your scythe. We have work to do." The medium ordered him, eying the enemies in front of him.

"Wait, does it means you and I…?" Zeke blinked, blushing slightly.

Diego looked at him askance, "Don't get too excited. It’s just for today." He smirked.

"That's enough for me," muttered the reaper. A scythe appeared in his right hand, "For now," he added, waving it towards the demons, and a wave of air threw them roughly against the wall.

Diego raised his hand, pointing at Charles and the female demon, Charles disappeared before the impact reached him. A horde of lights crashed against the demon, destroying her body. She vanished in a shout of pain.

Zeke was close to the two demons, before they could stand up, he took his scythe and sliced them in two parts with one whump.

Diego came back to normal, and approached his friend, "What did you mean with _'for_ _now'_?

Zeke turned his mischievous green eyes to him and grinned, Diego felt his heart gave a turn, and his cheeks began to blush. The medium blinked flustered. The reaper chuckled and started to walk away towards the exit.

Diego felt he was breathing again, "Wait! What did you mean by that!  _ Speak _ !"

He followed him outside.


	29. Parents Lawsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester has a meeting at School because his son is in trouble for helping his friend Claire Novak in her exams. He has a couple of ideas of what to shout to Claire's father, but every intention of do that vanished when Dean met the blues blue eyes he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 is Highschool! For the Writersmonth Challenge!  
> Have some Destiel AU!   
> Thank you to Mac for editing this!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto in Twitter.

"Okay you young man, you are gonna listen and listen well. If that lady was the one getting you in trouble, her father is gonna listen to me right now!" Dean Winchester had been called to a meeting that morning at school. He went out from the car with anger and determination in his eyes, while his shy boy, Jack Winchester, walked towards him to catch up his father's hurried steps.

"She's nice, I just helped her with maths and the professor saw me." Jack was trying to calm his father's temper, but it was in vain.

"No, no. She was lazy and put your calification under risk, now you have an F just like her, and that's not fair." Mr. Winchester raised his finger vehemently, "So her father is gonna listen to me, and is gonna answer me why his daughter did that to my son and why he had such a lazy girl. Maybe his father is as lazy as she is." He growled for himself, then looked at his son askance, "We, the Winchesters, are hard workers! Your mother, rest in peace, she wouldn't allow our lineage to mix with this kind of people, so I forbid you to talk with this girl again, understood?" Mr. Winchester was pointing at him again with his finger.

Jack bowed his face before entering the Director's office, "Yes, sir." He muttered.

"Good, let's do this," said Dean opening the door.

The school director stood up, he could see there was a man already there, and a girl.

"Mr. Winchester, Jack, welcome, this is Dr. Novak and Claire, his daughter." The director waved his hand towards the brunette man and the girl.

"Doctor?" Whispered Dean, perplexed, as Mr. Novak approached him and shook his hand friendly.

"Hi, it's a pleasure. I'm really sorry to meet you in these circumstances." Mr. Novak had a rough, sexy voice, and the most beautiful blue eyes Dean had seen in his entire life. And a smile that could melt anyone, with such pink and impossible perfect lips, and the nose… okay, that man was a completely Adonis. Dean swallowed.

"Yes…" he just was able to say.

"Mr. Novak was explaining to me that he got divorced from his wife and Claire is not having a good time…" added the director, and Dean frowned at him.

"Yes, I'm sorry… she didn't study for the exam and… Jack is such a kind boy, they're good friends… this won't happen again, I promise." said Mr. Novak. His eyes were so honest and bright Dean could die right there.

"Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Winchester… I'm so ashamed." Claire uttered, lowering her face and pursing his lips.

"It's… it's okay… I… I understand." Stuttered Mr. Winchester, the director smiled relieved.

"Is good to hear that, well… I wish I could give you some more time, but… I have a meeting with the teachers." The man excused himself.

"Oh, yes, of course," grinned Dean, then he flicked his eyes to Mr. Novak, and caught him watching him with a wide grin.

They were out of the building when Mr. Winchester approached Novak, coughing awkwardly, their sons were talking and walking in front of them, "So, our kids our good friends right?"

"Yes they are." Replied Novak, still smiling.

Dean cleared his throat, "Mr. Novak…"

"Please, call me Castiel." Their eyes met and Dean blushed slightly. That was a beautiful name.

"Right… Cas… Castiel," he shook his dumb face out, and spoke again, "What if we, I don't know… expend the rest of the day… in… maybe my place, I think it would be great for the kids…" Dean couldn't believe he had just invited this hot stranger to his house, but what the hell, this couldn't be coincidence, right?

Castiel raised his eyebrows, and Dean felt he had asked that too fast, but then Cas smiled fondly, "I would love that."

Dean couldn't even breath, but even so, he was able to replied with a thin voice, "Great, follow my lead." 

They went into their car, and left the school, later in their lives they will be able to remember this day as the day in which they found the love of their lives.


	30. I Have Just One Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fortune teller guessed who was Geralt's joy. Now Jaskier wants to know it too. But as always, the white wolf will try to avoid the topic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! For today's Writersmonth Challenge Prompt: JOY, I'll bring to you a Geraskier one shot!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Thank you Mac for editing this!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-jaskierxgeralt and @verobatto in Twitter.

"Okay, so, that fortune teller said you only have one joy. I want to know what she meant by that, Geralt," Jaskier just couldn't stop talking about that topic, because it really hurt him knowing his best friend was, indeed, a very gloomy man. 

" _ Geralt _ ?" he called him again, they had just ended dinner, and in that beautiful forest, at the light of the full moon, the atmosphere was perfect for a heart to heart chat. Okay, it was perfect for Jaskier trying to make Geralt to utter a couple of words, besides the humming he was used to giving him.

Geral took off his armor, placed his blades against the log, and sat over the blanket, avoiding Jaskier's eyes and question.

"Fine, so, you are not talking about this," sighed the bard, pulling his lute from his back and playing some notes, "I just have my confirmation about you being a grumpy old Witcher," his eyes flicked to the white wolf, but he wasn't watching him yet, the bard sighed again, "Then, I will have to guess who your only joy, is…"

The Witcher snorted. "I can't understand why you believed her," he growled.

"Oh, he speaks!" Jaskier exclaimed, opening his eyes wide. Their eyes met, "It’s not Yen because you hate her and love her and then you hate her again. That's not joy." His gaze dropped to his lute again, playing some more notes. Geralt rolled his eyes. Sometimes his friend could be very infuriating.

"Maybe Roach!" the bard uttered, and the horse turned his head to him. "Yes…  _ probably _ ." Jaskier looked at the witcher askance, "You talk more with her that with me."

Geralt pursed his lips annoyed.

"Anyway… I'm just worried.  _ That's all _ ."

"Are you going to play that new song you said you wrote yesterday or not?" Geralt cut the drama, waving his hand, "You were bothering me the whole morning about that."

"First of all, that's  _ rude _ ," the bard pointed at him, frowning, "and second, yes, I will sing it now, even if you are not willing to hear me."

"I don't have a choice," murmured Geralt, crossing his arms over his chest and laying back the tree.

Jaskier narrowed his eyes at that, and started to play the lute.

His long fingers danced on the wood of the instrument and his voice began to fill the wood. The dim light of the moon outlined his graceful and beautiful face, and everything was perfect.

Geralt smiled pleased, enjoying Jaskier's voice and beauty, in the middle of the night, after a hard day of work, that was his only joy.


	31. The Things You Make Me Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean are together in a hunt, they decided to start at night in a motel... Where there's only one bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this great month, a classic of all times, the last Prompt from Writersmonth Challenge 2020: There was only one bed!  
> Have some Destiel post season 15!  
> Thank you Mac for editing this!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter and @verobatto in Twitter.

Dean loved to go to hunt regular monsters with Cas. Now that Chuck was defeated, and the Empty too, these moments alone with his friend were priceless.

It was true that now that Chuck was locked, Cas had lost a lot of his powers. He wasn't entirely human, but he needed some rest and food from time to time.

So, after a long trip to solve a ghost case, Dean and Cas hit the road back to Lebanon, but the angel showed signs of hunger. It was night already, and the way home would take twelve hours, so Dean decided to park on a motel and find a place to sleep and eat.

He bought burgers close to the motel and asked for a room.

Everything was perfect until he noticed the room had only one bed. He froze at the door.

"Is something wrong?" asked Cas, cocking his head to a side.

"No, absolutely not. There could be a mistake. Wait here, I'll come back in a minute." Dean left like a lightning, and the angel looked through the opened door and noticed there was only one bed. He frowned.

When Dean arrived at the reception, the man who had given him the keys wasn't there anymore, it was replaced by a teenager playing DS.

"Ahm… excuse me… I think there was a mistake with my room. There are two of us and it has one bed." Said Dean, faking a smile. The boy flicked his eyes to him, and took the keys again. He went to the PC and scowled.

"Oh, no, there's no mistake. You took the last room available." The kid gave Dean the keys back, with a wide and maybe sarcastic smile.

Dean frowned. "The last one?" he stuttered.

The boy nodded, smiling still. Dean swallowed, "Oh, I see. Okay, then…" the hunter wheeled around and left.

///////////

Once in the room, he locked his eyes with the angel for just a few seconds, and blushed. "I will take the couch." Dean uttered, and entered the room, but there was no couch.

"I can sleep on the floor." Cas offered.

Dean turned around sharply and raised his hand, "Of course you won't, I will." His cheeks were burning. 

Castiel blinked, "I can perceive your… flustering." He gulped because he knew why that was.

Dean coughed awkwardly, "You know buddy, we are adults, right? We can share a bed. Right?" He was laughing now.

"Of course Dean, we can," replied Cas, tilting his head, trying to understand why was all that situation funny to Dean.

"I mean… we are…" he cleared his throat, "Two buddies sharing a bed, that's not... weird." He laughed again and turned his back to Cas. His eyes were panicking.

"Why should it be?" Asked the angel, with sincerity in his face.

Dean bit his lower lip, and, wheeling around, he clapped his hands, "Okay then, we will take a shower and then… time to go to bed! Our only one bed, unique and big enough to support two robust men!" The hunter laughed again and went in the bathroom.

Castiel followed with his eyes puzzled.

Dean was already in the bed when Cas came out from the bathroom. His hair was soaked, and he was wearing just a white t-shirt and sweat pants. He looked so hot as Dean always had imagined. The angel darted his deep blues to him, and Dean just could smiled goofily at him, blushing furiously.

Castiel recognized the strong longing coming from Dean. Every day it grew stronger since they came back from Purgatory the second time. The angel flushed, and the hunter gulped at that delightful sight.

The angel approached the bed, and laid down, next to Dean. Their thighs rubbed by accident and both men flinched.

"I'm sorry!" They exclaimed at the unison. Remaining frozen, they stared at each other in awe.

"This will be hard…" whispered Cas.

Dean blinked, "What… what do you mean?"

The angel lowered his face, "Because… I can feel your longing… and your heat… and sharing a bed is too intimate, so… I don't know if I'll be able to…"

Dean parted his lips in amazement Was Cas talking about their feelings for each other? That topic they weren't able to talk about this whole time? 

Dean swallowed, "Able to… what Cas?" He pushed the angel more… their feet were touching, and it felt great. 

"To… control myself," murmured Castiel, his voice sounded rough and sexy, and his eyes were locked with Dean's aroused gaze now.

"Then don't control yourself." Whispered the hunter, rubbing with his foot Castiel's leg.

The angel approached him slowly, until their breaths joined in one, lips just inches away from each other, "If you allow me…"

"Stop the ceremony and kiss me, Cas," giggled Dean, and their lips met in a passionate and sweet kiss.

They cuddled and kissed until they were tired enough to fall asleep into each other's arms.

From that day on, Dean and Cas share only one bed every night, for the rest of their days.


End file.
